Smothered Feelings
by Aku'Raichuu
Summary: Boy's Love. Riku aime Sora. Mais Kairi aime aussi Sora. Et Sora, lui, commence à faire d'étranges rêves d'un certain Simili. Face à tant de problèmes, parfois la seule solution que l'on trouve est d'étouffer ses sentiments, quitte à en souffrir plus tard...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Square Enix ! Eh oui, c'est triste, non ?

Note de l'auteur : Ah, je vous entends déjà venir : « Quoii ?! Kairi25 à **encore** posté une nouvelle fic au lieu de continuer celle qu'elle à en cours ?! » Bin oui voilà lol c'est la vie comme on dit XD Je plaisante, en fait c'est une fic que j'avais commencé il y a quelques temps, un peu avant « Les Enfants du Chaos » et que je n'avais jamais posté car je pensais que je n'allai pas la continuer, mais finalement je pense que si. Je vais donc essayer de faire les deux en parallèle lol je vais y arriver ! XD

Bref, l'histoire se passe alors que Sora, Riku et Kairi sont rentrés sur leur île, et ont retrouvé leurs amis… et leurs professeurs ! Et comme si la vie n'était pas assez compliquée pour eux (essayez de suivre en cours après avoir passé plus de 2 ans sans rien réviser du tout), voilà que Sora commence à faire des rêves plus qu'étranges ! Mais bon, je vais vous laisser découvrir par vous-mêmes, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

PS : Pour Paix'Q qui avait déjà lu la fic: Oui, j'ai changé le titre, et je peux te dire que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver celui-là ! J'ai même dû chercher dans un dictionnaire d'anglais ! XD Ahlala les titres et moi ça fait deux T.T

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rêves**

* * *

_De l'eau qui tombe. _

_Un goût salé._

_Quelqu'un juste à côté._

_Des mèches de cheveux rouges._

_Les cloches qui sonnent._

_Le vent qui souffle._

Sora se réveilla en sursaut.

- Axel ?

* * *

- Hé, Sora !

Le garçon se retourna et sourit à la vue de cette fille toute essoufflée qui lui courait après.

- Kairi !

La fille s'arrêta et se courba pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ha… Ha… Hé, Sora ! Tu es en avance ! finit-elle par dire.

Le garçon mit ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Pourquoi tu parles de ça comme d'un évènement exceptionnel ? demanda-t-il d'un air vexé.

- Mais **c'est** exceptionnel ! cria une voix.

Sora se retourna d'un bond.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi, Riku ?!

Les trois lycéens rirent de bon cœur, même Sora.

- Sérieusement, t'as eu une révélation ou quoi ? demanda Kairi, amusée.

- En fait non, dit le châtain en retrouvant son sérieux. J'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre et ça m'a réveillé.

La fille rousse ouvrit grand les yeux. La dernière fois que Sora lui avait dit avoir fait un rêve, leur île avait été engloutie par les ténèbres.

- Quel genre de rêve ? demanda Riku, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh, rien de bien important ! le rassura le garçon. C'était comme un souvenir en fait.

- T'es sûr ? lui demanda Kairi en se penchant vers lui.

- Mais oui ! affirma Sora.

- Bon, ça va alors.

Les trois adolescents s'avancèrent un peu jusqu'à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Ils étaient presque les seuls élèves arrivés. Sora regarda sa montre.

- On a une heure d'avance, fit-il remarquer.

- Tant mieux ! On va pouvoir parler un peu ! Dit la jeune fille en souriant.

- C'est vrai qu'on a plus trop le temps, avec tous ces cours à rattraper ! Se plaignit Riku.

- Bah c'est pas si étonnant, avec toutes ces aventures on avait pas trop le temps d'étudier ! fit Sora.

- Allez, vous y arriverez ! Les encouragea la rousse.

Les trois amis trouvèrent un banc et s'assirent, sauf Riku qui préféra s'accouder à un poteau à côté. Un nuage se déplaça dans le ciel et le soleil put faire son apparition. Pour un mois de décembre, il faisait plutôt bon.

- Dites… Vous vous souvenez d'Axel ? Demanda Sora après un temps d'hésitation.

- Axel… Le Simili ? Demanda Kairi, interrogée. Oui, je m'en souviens, mais… pourquoi ?

- C'est qui ? Demanda Riku, mais les deux autres l'ignorèrent.

- Oh, pour rien… fit Sora. Juste comme ça !

Quelle importance, après tout. Ce n'était peut être pas Axel, finalement, que le garçon avait vu dans son rêve. Pourtant, la ressemblance était troublante…

* * *

La journée passa lentement. Arrivé chez lui, Sora se mit tout de suite à ses devoirs afin de pouvoir profiter librement de son week-end. Ils avaient prévu d'aller se balader quelque part, et, si ils avaient le temps, d'aller faire un tour sur leur île – voir même passer la nuit là-bas.

- Ça va être génial ! Fit le garçon en ouvrant son livre d'anglais.

Sora était en première littéraire. Riku ayant choisi la classe scientifique, aucun des trois adolescents ne se trouvait dans la même classe – Kairi, elle, était en terminale. La rousse n'était pas partie aussi longtemps que les deux garçons et avait pu rattraper un peu les cours, mais Riku et Sora avaient été contraints à redoubler. Le garçon termina un exercice et attrapa une canette de soda pour se redonner des forces. Il était deux heures du matin lorsqu'il termina. Un bruit de pas montant les marches de l'escalier le fit sursauter.

- Sora ? Tu n'es pas encore couché ?

- J'étais en train, m'man ! répliqua-t-il. Je finissais mes devoirs !

- A cette heure-ci ? s'étonna la femme.

- Je dois sortir, ce week-end, avec Riku et Kairi ! On va peut-être dormir sur l'île, au fait.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais va te coucher, maintenant !

- Oui, oui ! Fit Sora alors que sa mère descendait l'escalier.

Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une mère aussi cool. Riku, lui, avait dû travailler sans repos pendant deux semaines afin d'obtenir des notes suffisantes pour gagner un week-end de libre. Ses parents étaient vraiment très sévères. Kairi, elle, vivait seule donc pas de problèmes de son côté. Le garçon plongea dans son lit et éteignit la lumière.

_« Vivement demain ! »_ Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'envahir.

* * *

_Du blanc. Partout._

_Des sièges, très grands. _

_Trop grands pour lui en tout cas._

_Il n'aimait pas tout ce blanc._

_Il n'aimait pas cet endroit._

_« Il » ? Mais qui était-il ?_

_Il regarda ses mains.  
Il avait des gants noirs._

_Ses vêtements étaient tout noirs._

_Comme ceux des autres. _

_Et tous portaient des capuches._

_Exactement comme…_

* * *

Sora ouvrit les yeux.

- Hein… ?

Il regarda son réveil. Cinq heures pile. La même heure que le jour précédent.

- C'est pas vrai…

Le garçon rentra son visage dans les profondeurs de son oreiller. Il était bien trop tôt pour se lever. Finalement, il se rendormit.

* * *

- Sora, c'est l'heure ! Réveille-toi !

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil : dix heures et demi. Parfait ! Il sauta de son lit et courut vers la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, il attrapa un peigne et tenta désespérément de coiffer ses cheveux hérissés.

- Aïe ! Ah… Vraiment, je plains ce pauvre Cloud !

Lorsqu'il trouva le résultat satisfaisant, il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Une fois près, enfin, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, ce qu'il fit d'une rapidité exemplaire. Vu qu'il était toujours en retard, il avait l'habitude, mais bon.

- J'y vais, maman !

- Passe une bonne journée !

Le garçon enfila ses chaussures, attrapa son sac, et partit.

* * *

- Sora ! On est là !

Le garçon rejoignit Riku et Kairi à leur point de rendez-vous : sur la place centrale.

- Désolé, ça fait longtemps que vous m'attendez ?

- Oh, à peine une heure, fit l'autre garçon.

- Riku ! s'exclama Kairi. L'écoute pas, Sora, il plaisante !

- Peu importe ! fit Sora, trop impatient pour se vexer. On y va ou quoi ?

- Oui ! Allons-y ! s'écria l'unique fille du groupe.

- Euh, mais où ça exactement ? Demanda Riku.

Les deux plus jeunes restèrent la bouche ouverte un instant.

- Bah, euh…

- Vous savez pas ?!

Sora réfléchit un instant puis s'exclama :

- Une glace !

Les deux autres le regardèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre.

- Une… glace ? demanda Riku, perplexe.

- Oui ! Vous avez pas envie d'une glace, vous ?

- Mais Sora… On est en hiver ! S'écria Kairi.

- Mais il fait chaud ! Regardez, y'a même un peu de soleil ! Allez, j'ai vraiment envie d'une glace !

- Allons-y, Kairi. Il nous lâchera pas, sinon.

- Youpi !!

Les trois adolescents se mirent donc en quête d'un marchand de glaces. Qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, Sora, dit l'argenté après une demi-heure de recherche. Personne ne mange de glaces à cette période de l'année !

- C'est pas possible ! Il doit bien y avoir un vendeur quelque part !

- D'où te vient cette envie subite de glaces, d'abord ? demanda Kairi.

- Ah !!

Sora s'était arrêté net. Les deux autres tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

- Tiens… fit Riku sans grand enthousiasme, c'est un marchand de glace, non ?

- Glaces à l'eau de mer ? lut Kairi en faisant la grimace. Vous croyez qu'il y a vraiment de l'eau de mer dedans ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Riku. Personne n'achèterai ça !

- Allez, on va en prendre ! s'écria Sora en partant.

- Hé ! Attends !

Trop tard, Sora était déjà en train de parler au marchand. Il revint avec trois glaces dans les mains.

- J'ai pas trop envie de goûter ça… fit Kairi en regardant la glace bleue.

- Venez, on va les manger sur ce banc là-bas !

Sora pointait un banc tout crayonné du doigt. La place était totalement déserte. Ils s'assirent tous les trois dessus.

- Allez, Riku, goûte en premier ! S'écria Sora.

- Hein ? Mais c'est toi qui les as achetées ! Répliqua le plus grand.

Sora approcha la glace de ses lèvres lentement, puis donna un petit coup de langue. Finalement il mit la glace dans sa bouche.

- Ah ! C'est salé ! S'écria-t-il. Mais… c'est bon !

Les deux autres se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules.

- Hé, mais c'est vrai que c'est bon ! S'exclama Riku.

- Incroyable ! Fit Kairi. Je m'attendait pas à un tel goût ! C'est vrai que c'est salé ! Hé, Sora, tu crois que…

La fille s'interrompit. Riku et elle fixèrent leur ami, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Sora ? Tu… Tu pleures ? Demanda Kairi.

Le garçon sursauta. Il mit une main sur sa joue.

- Hein ?

Il s'empressa de s'essuyer mais les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler.

- Je… Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive… fit-il.

- Tu crois que c'est un des effets secondaires de la glace ? demanda Kairi, soudain inquiète.

- Non, c'est pas ça, mais… je… je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis triste, tout à coup. C'est bizarre… répondit le châtain.

Riku le regarda, soucieux.

- Désolé… ça va passer… dit Sora en baissant la tête.

* * *

Les trois lycéens marchaient en silence. Aucun n'osait parler.

- Je… dit finalement Sora. Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, le coupa Riku. Allez, on va pas gâcher ce week-end de rêves pour si peu ! Allons sur notre île, ça nous changera les idées !

- Oui ! Bonne idée ! s'exclama Kairi en attrapant les mains de Sora. Allons-y tout de suite ! On y est allés que deux ou trois fois depuis qu'on est rentrés !

- On y va alors ! S'exclama Riku.

Finalement Sora se laissa entraîner. Enfin il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois amis étaient sur leur île. Les deux garçons attachaient les bateaux à un ponton tandis que Kairi se jetait sur le sable fin. Elle s'allongea et dessina un ange avec ses bras et ses jambes.

- Hé, Kairi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demandèrent les garçons en la rejoignant.

- Rien, mais je suis trop contente ! Ça me rappelle plein de souvenirs ! Pas vous ?

- Si ! S'écria Sora. Vous vous souvenez quand Tidus a essayé de dresser un singe pour qu'il lui fasse des devoirs ?

- Il lui a mangé sa rédac, et après ça il a plus jamais voulu approcher un de ces animaux, finit Riku.

Les trois ados éclatèrent de rire.

- Ah, vraiment, c'est bon d'être de retour ! Fit le châtain en souriant.

- Oui. Mais ça me manque un peu tout ça, pas vous ? demanda Riku.

- C'est vrai que j'aimerai bien revoir le roi et les autres, admit Sora. Donald et Dingo me manquent vraiment. Ce serait bien si on pouvait les revoir !

- On inviterai aussi Hayner et les autres ! proposa Kairi.

- Oui ! Et puis tous ceux qu'on a rencontré dans les autres mondes. Cloud, Léon, Youffie, Aerith, Axel…

- Axel ?! S'écria Kairi.

Sora plaqua une main contre sa bouche, étonné.

- Je… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Je m'en suis vraiment pas rendu compte !

- Mais c'est qui ce type à la fin ?! S'interrogea Riku.

- C'est vraiment trop bizarre, fit Kairi. Et puis, Axel est mort, non ?

- Oui. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. En plus, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on était amis… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

Les trois amis restèrent un instant à réfléchir, puis Kairi se leva.

- Hé, si on allait à la cabane ?

- Oui bonne idée ! Fit Sora en se levant à son tour.

_« Axel… »_ pensa Sora, alors qu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil dans son sac de couchage.

Un léger coup d'œil vers Kairi et Riku lui indiqua qu'ils dormaient.

_« Pourquoi… Axel ? »_

Décidément, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Bah, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, espérant que ce soir il rêverait plutôt de Riku ou de Kairi. Mais il allait être déçu.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : J'en ai mare de le répéter, mais les personnages sont pas à moi !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Doutes**

* * *

_Cette fois, rien n'était flou._

_Sora voyait très clairement l'endroit où il était._

_Et il connaissait cet endroit. _

_Twilight Town. La Cité du Crépuscule._

_De là où il était, il pouvait voir toute la ville._

_Tous les bâtiments abordaient une couleur orangée._

_La ville portait bien son nom._

_Le garçon était assis sur le bord d'une grande horloge._

_Il attendait quelqu'un._

_Mais qui ?_

_Il se tourna, cherchant du regard. _

_Il put voir son reflet dans une vitre un peu plus bas._

_Des cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Des yeux bleus comme le ciel._

_C'était bien Sora. Il était lui-même._

_Il attendit encore un peu. _

_Soudain, on arriva. On lui mit quelque chose devant les yeux._

_Une glace à l'eau de mer._

_« Désolé ! Ma mission a mis plus de temps que prévu ! »_

_« C'est pas grave ! dit Sora. L'important c'est que tu sois là. Merci pour la glace. »_

_« De rien. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? »_

_« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Axel. »_

_Les deux garçons mangèrent leur glace lentement._

_« Alors, tu as du nouveau ? » demanda le plus jeune._

_« Pas vraiment. Ah si, Vexen boude parce que le boss a refusé qu'il fasse des expériences sur toi. »_

_« Des expériences ?! »_

_« Ah ah ah ! T'inquiètes pas, il le laissera pas faire. Tu es bien trop précieux pour ça. »_

_« Hm… »_

_Axel mordit à pleines dents dans sa glace, laissant échapper une grimace à cause du goût salé._

_« Axel… Pourquoi est-ce que la Keyblade m'a choisi ? »_

_« … J'en sais rien. »_

_« Je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse. J'ai demandé à Xemnas, mais il refuse de me répondre. Je n'y comprend rien. »_

_« N'y pense plus. On va plus se revoir avant un bout de temps, on ferait mieux d'en profiter, non ? »_

_« Tu as raison. J'arrête d'en parler. »_

_Axel passa une main dans les cheveux de Sora. Il attendit que le châtain sortit la glace de sa bouche, et il l'embrassa._

…

_Pardon ?_

* * *

Sora se réveilla en hurlant. Il transpirait de partout.

- Ce… C'était quoi ce rêve bon sang ?!

Il regarda autour de lui. Kairi et Riku n'étaient plus là.

- Axel, il m'a… il m'a…

Il ne parvenait pas à dire le mot. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais…

- AAAAAHH C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !! hurla-t-il.

Si Kairi avait été à la place d'Axel, il aurait compris. Selphie, à la limite, ok, c'était encore possible. Mais Axel… ! D'abord, c'était un garçon, et en plus il ne le connaissait pratiquement pas ! Et voilà qu'il se mettait à l'embrasser en rêve !

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé ça.

* * *

- Enfin réveillé ? Demanda Riku.

Le châtain ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Sora ? T'es tout pâle ? Lui fit remarquer Kairi.

- Oh, c'est rien. Juste un rêve.

Le garçon sursauta. Il avait voulu dire « cauchemar », mais le mot qu'il venait de prononcer était tout autre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda Riku, soucieux.

- Euh… Oui, oui, t'inquiètes ! le rassura Sora en souriant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, au fait ?

Les deux autres ne répondant pas, le châtain se rapprocha de Riku.

- Ahhh ! Que… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! S'écria-t-il.

Aux pieds de Riku se trouvait un petit sac bleu complètement déchiré, et vide, bien entendu.

- C'est… Le sac de provisions ! Pourquoi il est vide ?

- Tu utilises ta tête, dès fois ? lui demanda le plus grand, agacé. Il est resté dehors toute la nuit, alors évidemment les singes et les oiseaux qui vivent sur l'île ne se sont pas gênés.

- Mais… Qui l'a laissé dehors ?

Kairi et Riku restèrent muets un moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Osa le châtain.

- C'était à toi de le faire, Sora… dit Kairi en baissant les yeux.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. Un petit moment passa jusqu'à ce qu'il se morde la lèvre.

- Je… désolé.

- C'est pas grave, Sora. C'est pas comme si on allait mourir de faim, hein ? Le rassura la jeune fille.

* * *

- J'ai FAIIIIIM !!

Kairi et Riku froncèrent tous deux les sourcils.

- Sora ! Sois un peu patient ! le sermonna Kairi. Tu veux manger ton poisson cru ou quoi ?

Le garçon afficha une mine boudeuse.

- C'est sûr que si **quelqu'un** n'avait pas mis autant de temps à ramener du poisson, on aurait pu manger plus tôt, répliqua Riku.

Le garçon s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, mais un regard assez explicite du garçon aux cheveux argentés le fit changer d'avis.

- Arrêtez, tous les deux… soupira la rousse. Ah ! C'est prêt !

- Youpiii !

Sora attrapa son poisson et croqua en plein dedans. _« Hm, trop cuit »_ pensa-t-il, mais il ne dirait rien à Kairi. La première – et dernière – fois qu'il avait eu l'audace de critiquer la cuisine de la rousse, il avait subi les pires tourments qu'il lui était possible d'imaginer. Il frissonna à cette pensée.

- Sora ? Tu as froid ? Lui demanda l'aîné.

Il allait dire que non mais Riku lui avait déjà mis sa veste sur les épaules. Elle était chaude. _« L'odeur de Riku… »_ pensa-t-il un instant avant de secouer vivement la tête pour rejeter cette pensée.

- Euh… Tu te sens bien ? T'es tout rouge maintenant…

- Que… Non, c'est pas… !

Il se sentit devenir écarlate et vit ses deux amis se prendre d'un fou rire.

- Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle ! Tu te moques toujours de moi, Axel !

Les deux autres stoppèrent net. Sora les regarda un instant, se demandant s'il n'avait pas quelque chose sur le nez, quand soudain il se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de dire.

- Ahh ! Riku, je voulais dire Riku ! Je…

- Mais j'ai bien entendu. Tu as dit « Axel ». Tu es sûr que tu nous caches rien ? demanda la rousse.

- Je sais toujours pas qui c'est, celui-là… fit Riku en levant un sourcil. Tu es amoureux de lui ou quoi ?

Là, Sora devint blanc comme un linge. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis l'ouvrit à nouveau, avant de finalement se lever et partir en courant, sous les regards interrogatifs de ses compagnons.

* * *

Sora ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il fuyait. Et pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si triste ? Et pourquoi le visage d'Axel lui revenait-il sans cesse dans la tête ? Le garçon trébucha et s'étala par terre. Il se redressa mais resta assis, déversant toutes ses larmes sur le sable froid. Il avait mal. C'était comme si son cœur se fendait. Soudain, des bras le saisirent.

- Ri… ku… ? Demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent était à côté de lui, à genoux sur le sable, et le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Sora ferma les yeux très fort et, d'un coup, il pivota sur lui-même afin de se retrouver face à face avec Riku, puis il enfonça sa tête contre la poitrine de ce dernier.

- Sora ? fit l'autre, étonné et rougissant un peu.

- Riku, je… Je n'en peux plus… dit-il, ses larmes coulant sur la poitrine du jeune homme. J'ai tellement mal… Je n'y comprend rien…

- Chuuut. Calme-toi, fit l'autre en caressant les cheveux châtains du maître de la Keyblade. Arrête de pleurer.

- J'essaie, mais…

Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Le plus grand ferma les yeux un moment.

- C'est normal. Il te manque. Mais il faut que tu te ressaisisse. Sinon, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais, ni toi, ni Sora.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que le châtain brilla étrangement, pour finalement laisser place à un garçon aux cheveux blonds, semblable au précédent – surtout par la couleur de ses yeux, d'un bleu profond – mais en certains points différents.

- J'en étais sûr, fit Riku tandis que le blond s'écartait de lui. Tous ces rêves qu'il faisait, c'étaient des souvenirs à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond hocha timidement la tête.

- Je comprends que tu souffres, mais tu ne dois pas entraîner Sora là-dedans, reprit-il d'un air sérieux.

_- J'en suis conscient, mais… _commença le garçon.

- Tu n'y peux rien, je sais. Je n'ai jamais connu ce type, ce Axel, mais tout ça a un rapport avec lui, pas vrai ? »

Le blond hocha la tête à nouveau en reniflant.

-_ Au début, je… ne m'en rendait pas compte, _admit-il_. Je pensais… que si je restais juste… avec Naminé, je… Mais il… Axel, il…_

Il essuya ses larmes du bout de sa manche. Non. Tout ce qu'il disait était incompréhensible. Pas la peine d'embêter Riku pour ça.

- _Je suis désolé… Je vais essayer… De ne plus déranger Sora…_ continua le blond. … _Je dois être vraiment pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?_

- … Non, finit par dire Riku. Je te comprends parfaitement. Je crois que je réagirai pareil si quelque chose arrivait à Sora.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus essuya une dernière fois ses larmes tandis qu'une lumière l'illumina à nouveau.

- _Merci, Riku._

- … Fais attention à toi, Roxas.

Le maître de la Keyblade reprit son apparence d'origine. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains dormait à présent à poings fermés. Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue, que Riku essuya de sa main.

- Tu me causes bien des soucis, tu sais ?

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis. Ça faisait également une semaine que Sora n'avait plus fait de rêves. Le lycée lui prenait tout son temps, et il n'avait plus parlé à ses deux amis depuis l'incident. La cloche de la dernière heure sonna et le garçon sortit de la classe. Une fois dehors, il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. Il se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il au garçon blond qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu attends même pas ton meilleur pote ?

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que tu étais mon meilleur ami, Tidus…

Le garçon l'ignora. Tidus était dans la même classe que le châtain, Selphie était avec Kairi, et Wakka lui était dans une école spécialisée en sport. Riku lui se retrouvait tout seul.

_« Riku… Je me demande si il a beaucoup d'amis dans sa classe. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, _pensa Sora_. Si ça se trouve il a une petite amie… »_

Une minute, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait ça ? On aurait dit qu'il était jaloux !

- Et là, je lui ai dit…

- Excuse-moi, Tidus, je vais faire un détour, ok ? J'ai une course à faire, on se voit demain, salut !

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sora était déjà loin. Il passa devant le supermarché et continua un peu plus loin, vers la maison de Kairi. Il avait besoin de parler, mais n'osait pas voir Riku après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait honte de s'être mis à pleurer devant son rival, et était très embarrassé. Il l'avait quand même pris dans ses bras ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il frappa à la porte de la jeune fille, et une tête rousse lui ouvrit.

- Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

- Kairi, je… Je peux entrer s'il te plaît ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Désolée, c'est un peu en bazar, mais bon…

- Ça va. Il fallait absolument que je te parle !

- Viens, on va dans ma chambre.

Le garçon suivit son amie dans l'escalier. Cette maison était vraiment très silencieuse. Lui, il aimait le bruit. Est-ce que Kairi ne se sentait pas trop seule dans cette maison ? La rousse lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur son lit, et le garçon s'exécuta.

- Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ? demanda la fille en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté.

- Kairi… Est-ce que tu arrives à parler avec Naminé ?

La question sembla surprendre la jeune fille.

- Hm… Non, pas vraiment en fait, mais parfois j'ai un peu l'impression… comment dire… de la ressentir, tu comprends ?

- A peu près.

- Mais pourquoi cette question ?

Sora hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.

- Il faut que je lui parle. A Roxas. Il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair.

A nouveau Kairi fut surprise de cette réponse, mais cette fois n'en demanda pas plus. Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment dans le silence.

- Dis, Sora, tu as parlé à Riku dernièrement ?

Le garçon se mit à rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Euh… Non, pas vraiment…

- Ah. Lui, il… Il m'a demandé comment tu allais. Comme on a pas les mêmes horaires, on se voit pas souvent, donc…

La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant, puis sans crier gare elle se leva de sa chaise et se plaça juste devant Sora et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Que… Kairi ?!

- Sora ! Tu t'es fâché avec Riku ?

Elle avait dit ça si directement que le garçon en ouvrit la bouche sans rien pouvoir dire.

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu crois que…

- Alors pourquoi tu détournes le regard quand je te parle de lui ?

- Je… En fait…

- Oui ? insista la jeune fille, bien décidée à savoir.

- C'est que… fit le garçon en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. J'en sais trop rien… Je ne veux pas le voir en ce moment, parce qu'avec lui je n'arrive jamais à dire ce que je voulais dire. Quand je vois Riku, je n'ai plus les idées très claires, alors…

Il avait dit ça tout à fait innocemment, et la réaction de la jeune rousse à ses paroles le mit un peu au dépourvu.

- Sora, tu… tu… Tu es amoureux de Riku ?! S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement choquée.

Si le châtain avait eu quelque chose dans la bouche à ce moment, il aurait tout recraché dans la seconde.

- HEIIIIIN ?! Non, ce… C'est pas…

- J'en étais sûre…

La fille se releva d'un bond et pointa son doigt vers Sora d'un air accusateur.

- Ah la la ! C'est pas sympa, ça ! Je t'avais dit de rester comme tu es, il me semble !

- Mais ! Non, je… Kairi…

- Ça fait rien. Je… Il est tard, non ? Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

Elle affichait un sourire, mais le garçon savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il ne dit rien et sortit de la pièce. La rousse le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Allez, à bientôt, ok ?

Sora hocha la tête et regarda Kairi lui sourire une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte. Il se sentit devenir tout blanc. Sa main se plaqua contre sa bouche, comme un reflex pour s'empêcher de vomir.

Quand elle avait fermé la porte, il était sûr d'avoir vu une larme sur la joue de Kairi.

* * *

Sora enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il avait fait pleurer Kairi.

Kairi l'aimait, et il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su.

Lui aussi, il était sensé l'aimer.

Et pourtant, il l'avait fait pleurer.

- Je suis trop nul ! Hurla-t-il.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à lui dire ?

Pourquoi était-ce si dur de lui dire qu'il n'aimait qu'elle ?

Est-ce que c'était vrai au moins ?

Une sonnerie retentit. Le châtain tourna la tête vers son portable. Il reconnaissait la musique. C'était celle qu'il avait attribué à Riku.

_« Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler »_ Se dit-il.

La sonnerie sembla durer une éternité avant de finalement s'arrêter. Le garçon soupira. La musique reprit.

- Pff… Rien à faire…

Il attrapa le téléphone et décrocha.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Sora, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai eu Kairi au téléphone. Elle pleurait.

Cette phrase fut comme un pincement au cœur du châtain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? continua le plus grand, d'un ton qui montrait bien qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle m'a dit que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre. C'est vrai ?

- Hein ? Non, c'est pas… Enfin, peut-être… paniqua le châtain.

- Qui c'est ?

- Je… ne peux pas te le dire.

Silence.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me répondre ?

Le plus âgé s'était mis à crier dans son téléphone.

- Sora ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ou quoi ? Tu lui as fait du mal !

- … Je sais bien…

- Alors quoi ? Ça t'amuse de blesser les gens ?

- Je… Je suis désolé !! Hurla Sora.

Le garçon raccrocha et se jeta sous ses couvertures.

Il espérait que Riku n'ait pas entendu.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il pleurait.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Aaah… J'ai un peu honte d'avoir fait pleurer Roxas comme ça… Et dans les bras de Riku, en plus ! XD Ahem non pas que je n'aime pas le RikuRoku, mais bon… Au fait, maintenant je me rends compte que je fais souvent pleurer Roxas dans cette fic O.o

Roxas : C'est clair ! Tu me soûles ! (grr) Je suis pas comme ça, moi !

Kairi25 : Allez, a plus !

Roxas : Elle m'a encore ignoré !!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Voyage dans le néant.**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Sora n'alla pas en cours.

Il avait prétexté un mal de ventre et était resté au lit toute la journée.

Il en avait mare. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne trouvait pas de réponses ? A chaque fois c'était pareil. A chaque fois qu'il se demandait de qui il était vraiment amoureux.

C'était tellement simple avant !

Il pouvait s'amuser avec Kairi et Riku, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas embarrassé à chaque fois que Riku l'approchait de trop près. Il n'était pas rempli d'une intense chaleur à chaque fois que Kairi lui souriait.

Mais depuis peu, tout était bouleversé dans son esprit. Et pour empirer le tout, voilà que les sentiments de Roxas s'ajoutaient aux siens !

Parce qu'il s'en souvenait très bien. Quand Riku lui avait parlé, c'est Roxas qui avait répondu. Ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, mais il avait pris sa place. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, alors sur le coup ça lui avait fait bizarre. Mais au moins, maintenant, il avait compris.  
Ce n'était pas lui qu'Axel embrassait en rêve. C'était Roxas.

Pourtant, Sora l'avait ressenti. Peut-être parce qu'ils partageaient le même cœur. Il fallait trouver une solution à ça. Après seulement il pourra mettre les choses au clair avec Kairi et Riku.

- Roxas… Allez, montre-toi ! Tu l'as déjà fait, non ?

Il se sentit bête à parler tout seul.

- Bon, ma patience à des limites ! Tu sors de là tout de suite !

Toujours rien.

- Roxas je te préviens : je vais finir par m'énerver !

Silence total.

- Ok. Tu le prends comme ça.

Bondissant de son lit Sora avança vers une petite commode et ouvrit un tiroir rempli d'objets divers. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une photo représentant quatre personnes – dont Roxas. Il s'assit sur son lit et sortit un briquet d'un tiroir de sa table de chevet.

- Combien de temps tu crois que ça va prendre pour brûler ? Demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de machiavélisme.

Comme rien ne se produisit, il alluma le briquet et tendit la photo juste devant. Elle allait presque toucher la flamme quand Sora balança le briquet au loin.

Ou plutôt le bras de Sora balança le briquet au loin.

- _C'est bon ! Arrête !_ cria une voix dans la tête du châtain.

- Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria le faux malade.

- _Tu me déçois, Sora ! Je ne te croyais pas capable de ça !_

- Et moi je ne t'imaginait pas du tout de ce bord-là. Avec Axel, en plus…

- _Que… Hé ! Ça ne te concerne pas ! En plus tu n'as rien à dire, toi, tu es amoureux de Riku !_

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- _Pas la peine de le nier, je suis toi, tu te rappelles ?_

- Justement, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, fit Sora en reprenant son calme. Il faut qu'on se sépare.

- _Qu'on se sépare ? Tu délires !_

- Pas du tout ! J'en ai mare de ressentir tous ces trucs pour un type que je connais même pas !

- _Et alors ? Pas question que je sortes de là. Si je le fais, je recommencerai à ne rien ressentir, et ça je ne le supporterais pas._

- Qui a dit que je garderai mon cœur pour moi tout seul ? J'ai un plan, figure-toi !

- … _Et ça consiste en quoi ?_

- Eh bien…

* * *

- Riku ! Quelqu'un pour toi !

Le garçon leva les yeux de son livre. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ? Sûrement pas Sora, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Et pourtant.

- Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ?

- Euh… Si, mais je pensais que… Au fait, t'étais pas sensé être malade ?

- Je vais mieux, mentit le châtain. _Mince j'avais oublié ça…_

- … Monte.

Les deux garçons montèrent l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de Riku. Une fois arrivés, le garçon aux cheveux d'argent verrouilla la porte. Cette fois, Sora dut rester debout.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'y t'amène ? demanda Riku non sans une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Ecoute, le prends pas mal, mais j'ai pas très envie de parler pour l'instant.

- Donc tu viens me voir. Logique.

- Je disais donc, continua le châtain en ignorant son aîné, que je ne voulais pas trop te parler. Alors je veux juste que tu répondes à ma question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu as encore la Keyblade qui ouvre les cœurs ?

Riku sembla assez étonné par la question.

- J'en sais trop rien.

- S'il te plaît essaie de l'invoquer.

Le plus grand tendit la main vers lui. Il semblait très concentré. Finalement il rouvrit les yeux.

- Désolé. J'y arrive pas.

- Je t'en prie, Riku ! C'est très important !

Le garçon sembla hésiter. Il regarda un instant le regard insistant – limite désespéré – du plus jeune, puis soupira.

- Ok, mais accorde-moi une faveur, d'accord ? Sors de la pièce une minute.

Sora hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Riku lui demandait de faire ça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il dut attendre quelques cinq ou six minutes avant que Riku lui ouvre la porte à nouveau.

- Tiens.

Il lui tendit l'épée.

- Tu as réussi ! Merci beaucoup !

Le châtain s'arrêta net.

_« Mince, j'ai oublié qu'on était sensés être fâchés. »_ Pensa-t-il.

Le garçon prit la Keyblade. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la tenait dans sa main. Elle était un peu plus lourde que celle qu'il avait l'habitude de manier mais ça ne le gênait pas tellement.

- Bon. Je te l'emprunte un moment. A plus.

- Attends, Sora !

Le plus jeune s'arrêta. Il était déjà sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

- … C'est un secret.

- Sora !!

Le garçon l'ignora et lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de partir. Riku s'apprêtait à le suivre quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses chaussures. Et bien sûr elles étaient en haut.

« _Sora… Tu ne penses tout de même pas à _ça_, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, Sora courut directement dans sa chambre.

_- Sora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ Cria une voix dans sa tête.

Il l'ignora. Saisissant la Keyblade, il la tourna vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer quand ses membres frissonnèrent.

- Roxas… Laisse-moi tranquille.

_- Pas question ! Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec ça ? J'ai vu tes souvenirs ! Tu espères quoi au juste ? Tu vas redevenir un Sans-cœur !_

- Fais-moi un peu confiance ! Je sais ce que je fais !

Sur ce, il força sur ses bras et enfonça l'arme profondément dans sa poitrine. Il lui sembla entendre Roxas crier une dernière fois son nom.

* * *

_Tout était froid. Sora avait déjà ressenti cette impression. C'était le jour où il était devenu un Sans-cœur._

_Roxas aussi avait déjà ressenti ça. C'était le jour où il avait vu le jour. Un être né du néant. Dire qu'il avait enfin réussi à redevenir lui-même. A quoi pensait Sora ?_

_Ils tombaient. A la différence de la dernière fois, Sora n'était plus seul. Ils étaient ensembles. _

_- Sora… Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais un plan._

_- Je croyais en avoir un. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi dur…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Je ne veux pas retourner au néant. J'ai peur…_

_- … Moi aussi._

_- Roxas ? Sora ?_

_Les deux garçons sursautèrent._

_- Qui est-là ? Demanda Roxas._

_- C'est bien vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_

_- Qui parle ? Insista Sora._

_- Peu importe. Vous devez partir._

_- Comment ? Continua le blond._

_- La lumière. Suivez-là._

_- Et toi ? Reprit-il._

_- … Dépêchez-vous. Sinon vous allez devenir des Sans-cœurs._

_Les garçons obéirent. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux – de toute façon ils ne pouvaient rien voir dans le néant. Une lumière apparut. Sora attrapa la main de Roxas et tout deux avancèrent – du moins ils semblèrent avancer, mais c'était difficile de l'affirmer – vers la source de cette lumière. Une fois plus proches, ils virent ce qui produisait une si grande luminosité. Un cœur. Leur cœur. Voilà pourquoi l'autre ne pouvait pas le toucher. C'était le leur, à eux seuls._

_- On fait quoi ? Demanda Roxas._

_- On partage._

_Sora attrapa le cœur et tira de toutes ses forces. Finalement, il se sépara en deux parties égales. Il donna l'autre moitié à Roxas. Les deux garçons avancèrent lentement l'organe vers leur poitrine et l'absorbèrent. Une lumière envahit alors la salle. Tout était blanc. Tellement blanc qu'ils purent voir le visage de la personne qui les avait aidés. Ils se sentirent aspirés au loin, mais Roxas luttait. Il tendit sa main vers l'homme de toutes ses forces, mais il ne put pas l'atteindre. L'autre sourit mais de la tristesse se lisait dans son visage._

_- Adieu, Roxas. Je suis content de t'avoir revu._

_Les deux garçons furent aspirés dans une sorte de tourbillon. Une larme tomba sur la joue de Sora. Venait-elle de Roxas ?_

* * *

- AXEEEEEL !!

Les deux garçons ouvrèrent les yeux dans la chambre du châtain. Sora regarda le blond. Il était recourbé sur lui-même, la tête entre ses deux mains, cachant ses yeux. Des larmes tombaient sur la moquette. Pas seulement celles de Roxas. Sora aussi pleurait.

- Sora !!

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement. Riku apparut, accompagné de Kairi et de la mère de Sora.

- Et… Roxas ? Continua le garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

Le blond n'avait pas bougé. C'était compréhensible. Sora tourna la tête. La Keyblade était toujours là. Il s'avança pour la saisir mais Riku fut plus rapide que lui.

- Riku… Donne-la moi…

- Pas question ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On doit y retourner. Donne moi cette Keyblade.

- … Non.

Sora essuya ses larmes et se releva. Il faisait face à Riku – bien que le garçon aux cheveux d'argent fut bien plus grand que lui.

- Donne-la moi.

Riku recula sa main et donna la clé à Kairi.

- Calme-toi, et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Et pourquoi Roxas est là à la fin ?!

Sora respira à fond et parla le plus lentement et calmement possible.

- On a du faire un tour dans le néant pour pouvoir séparer notre cœur. On l'a fait, on est revenu, maintenant on y retourne. Tu me donnes la Keyblade maintenant ?

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Séparer votre cœur, vous êtes complètement barjos ma parole !

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que les deux garçons se faisaient sermonner, soit par Riku soit par Kairi. La mère de Sora, elle, semblait totalement perdue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a bien pu vous passer par la tête ? Hein ? Cria Kairi.

- Hé, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! Protesta Roxas. C'est Sora qui a tout décidé !

Riku l'ignora. Le blond avait fini par se calmer et avait cessé de pleurer.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'y vous prend de vouloir y retourner ? S'époumona Riku. Vous voulez faire une visite touristique ?

- On doit aller chercher quelqu'un.

- Oui, Axel, j'ai compris ! Mais si il vous a pas suivi la première fois, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va le faire la deuxième ? Vous pensez aux conséquences de temps en temps ?

Les deux élus de la Keyblade se regardèrent.

- Bin non, firent-ils à l'unisson.

- Kairi retiens-moi je t'en prie…

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Kairi et la mère de Sora étaient toutes deux assises sur le lit du châtain, et les deux garçons quand à eux étaient toujours assis sur la moquette.

- Bon. Je crois que j'ai plus de voix, fit Riku. Alors on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Je rentre chez moi. Et j'emmène la Keyblade !

- Mais Riku… commença Sora.

- Je rentre moi aussi, fit Kairi en se levant. Je compte sur vous pour ne rien faire de dangereux.

Tout le monde sortit donc de la maison de Sora. La mère de ce dernier se tourna alors vers son fils et son étrange ami.

- Alors, euh… On m'explique ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

- En fait, commença Roxas, c'est assez compliqué, mais pour faire simple…

- Bah en gros, continua le châtain, maman je te présente mon second moi-même, Roxas. Dis, ça te dérangerai qu'il reste ici ? C'est en quelque sorte ton fils lui aussi, donc…

La mère du garçon – ou plutôt des deux garçons – ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle s'apprêta à demander quelque chose, mais finalement elle préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de se lever.

- Je vais chercher un deuxième matelas. Vous voulez un chocolat chaud ?

- Oui, merci, fit Sora.

- Roxas ?

- Euh je veux bien.

- Très bien. Je crois que je commence déjà à m'habituer à avoir deux enfants.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent tandis que la femme sortait. Finalement ils haussèrent les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, lecteurs, lectrices, devant vos yeux je viens de faire revivre Roxas ! HA HA HA HA ! (se prend les pieds dans les fils de son micro et s'étale au sol) (Hé minute, pourquoi t'as un micro ??) Er bref, donc voilà, Axel est bel est bien en vie. Mais vont-ils pouvoir le retrouver ? Vous verrez bien. Allez, soyez pas triste, je poste la suite tout de suite !


	4. Chapter 4 Bonus

Disclaimer : Aaah… Si seulement Roxas était à moi !

Note de l'auteur : Bon voilà, j'ai mis « chapitre 4 » mais en fait c'est plus un chapitre bonus, puisqu'il s'agit là d'un POV Roxas, histoire de montrer un peu ce qu'il ressent ! (pour une fois qu'il ressent quelque chose, autant en profiter à fond, nan ?) J'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mon propre cœur**

**POV Roxas**

* * *

Je m'appelle Roxas, j'ai dix-huit ans et j'habite actuellement dans une maison assez sympa avec ma mère et mon double.

Mon double, c'est Sora. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'appeler, mais en gros c'est un autre moi, quoi. Ou plutôt c'est moi qui suis un autre lui.

Au début je suis « né » et j'ai vécu sans rien savoir de son existence, mais un jour je l'ai retrouvé et nous avons « fusionné » en quelques sortes.

Je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution, enfin au moins j'avais un cœur, même si je le partageais avec Sora.

Mais récemment nous avons décidé de nous séparer à nouveau, sauf qu'à présent, nous avons tous les deux un demi cœur. Ça ne change pas grand chose au final. Je ressens toujours toutes les émotions possibles, mais maintenant au moins je peux penser et agir par moi-même. Je devrai nager dans le bonheur, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Parce que je ne t'ai pas retrouvé.

* * *

- Sora ! Roxas ! Venez manger !

Je mis le jeu vidéo auquel j'étais en train de jouer avec mon « frère » sur pause et nous descendîmes l'escalier qui menait à la salle à manger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Sora d'un ton monotone.

- Purée et steak haché.

- Youpiii ! S'écria mon double en s'asseyant à table.

Je m'installais à sa suite et commençai à manger lentement. Sentant un regard me fixer, je regardais autour de moi. C'était la mère de Sora. Enfin, ma mère. Comment est-ce que je suis sensé l'appeler, au juste ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en se rendant compte de ses actes. Désolée, c'est juste que finalement vous êtes assez différents toi et Sora.

Cette réponse me surprit assez, je l'avoue. Me tournant vers le châtain, je remarquai que lui aussi semblait très étonné. Il y avait de quoi.

- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda l'original.

- J'en sais rien, moi ! Peut-être que j'ai gardé le caractère que j'avais quand j'étais un Simili.

Sora parut réfléchir un instant puis il haussa les épaules.

- Sûrement. Enfin, c'est mieux comme ça, hein ?

- Oui, répondit la mère des garçons. Parce qu'avoir deux enfants exactement pareils, ça aurait été moins amusant, non ?

Vraiment bizarre. Mais sympa. J'aime bien la mère de Sora. Ma mère. Notre mère. Je m'embrouille, là. Faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

* * *

J'ai toujours été seul.

Enfin pas tellement seul.

Parce que _tu_ étais là.

* * *

- Roxas ? Tu vas bien ?

Cette question me réveilla. Sora et sa mère – ma mère – avaient déjà fini de manger mais mon assiette était encore à moitié pleine.

- Euh… Désolé, je n'ai plus très faim… Je…

J'arrêtai ici ma phrase. Me levant d'un bond, je courut vers la chambre de Sora – ma chambre. Je claquai la porte et m'effondrai dans mon lit (un vrai lit, que la mère de Sora m'avait acheté le lendemain de ma venue, donc hier). Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi sans rien faire. Ma moitié de cœur me faisait atrocement souffrir.

- Roxas ? Tout va bien ?

C'était Sora. Il était entré sans faire de bruit et avait fermé la porte doucement derrière lui.

- Non, répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Le garçon s'assit sur son lit, disposé juste à côté du mien.

- Je suis désolé, commença le châtain. Moi, tu vois, je suis plutôt bête. J'arrive pas à comprendre les sentiments des autres comme le fait Riku. Mais si on m'explique, je comprends.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je relevai la tête vers mon « frère ».

- Je suis perdu, lui dis-je. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place, ici. Tu vois, toi, tu es Sora. Tu habites chez ta mère, tu as des amis, tu vas au lycée… Mais, moi, qui je suis ?

- Bin tu es Roxas.

- Roxas… Ce nom, c'est Xemnas qui me l'a donné. Il a juste pris les lettres de ton prénom et a rajouté un X. C'est pas une super histoire…

- Peut-être, mais c'est **ton** histoire. Tu as tes propres souvenirs, dont tu es toi.

- J'en suis pas tellement convaincu. A l'origine, j'étais pas sensé exister.

- Mais on s'en fiche de ça ! Tu existes, c'est ça qui compte !

- Si tu le dis…

Sora resta un moment sans rien dire, et finalement il me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée. Attends juste une semaine, et tu verras !

Je n'ai pas trop compris sur le moment. Mais bon, on verra bien.

Vivement la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre. (C'était court, n'est-ce pas?)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Bon, rentrez-vous bien ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute : les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi ! Mais ils ne sont pas à vous non plus ! Vous ne vous appelez pas Square Enix que je sache ?!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Déclaration**

* * *

Plus que deux heures avant les vacances de noël. Deux heures interminables, passées assis sur une chaise inconfortable à faire semblant d'écouter le professeur parler tout en griffonnant de petits dessins sur un bout de papier. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur attrape ledit bout de papier.

- Très intéressant. Avez-vous déjà pensé à faire une carrière artistique ?

Sora releva la tête.

« _Hein ? Quoi ? Mince j'ai rien écouté de ce qu'il vient de dire… » _

- Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?

- Non, monsieur. Elle est toujours là, j'en suis presque sûr.

Des rires parcoururent la salle de classe. L'enseignant s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand une sonnerie l'interrompit. Sauvé par le gong, comme on dit. Sora laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau.

- Fatigué… Murmura-t-il, sans que personne ne l'entende.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de Tidus. Il était en pleine discussion avec un groupe d'amis. Discussion vite interrompue par l'arrivée du dernier professeur de la journée : Une femme blonde et plutôt jeune, professeur d'histoire géo. Le garçon releva la tête et joua avec son stylo. On pourrait presque croire qu'il suivait le cours normalement. Car non, ce n'était pas le cas. Dans sa tête une multitude de pensées le tourmentaient. Est-ce que Kairi lui en voulait ? Quand il la reverra, que devra-t-il lui dire ? Et Riku, était-il toujours fâché ? Oui certainement. Si seulement il pouvait tout recommencer, tout serait tellement simp…

- Sora ?

Le maître de la Keyblade se leva d'un coup de sa chaise.

- Hein ? Que…

Il regarda droit devant lui. Et il vit la tête de sa prof. Des élèves se mirent à rire.

- Ah… ! Désolé ! Vraiment, excusez-moi !

- … Bien, reprenons notre cours, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Donc je disais…

Sauvé. Pour le reste du cours, Sora décida d'écouter quand même un peu la leçon.

* * *

En sortant du lycée, Tidus partit comme une flèche en lâchant un bref « au revoir » à Sora. Le châtain rentrerait donc tout seul cette fois-ci. Il commença à avancer quand il remarqua une tête rousse au loin. Il courut en direction de la jeune fille et la saisit par l'épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Kairi ! Viens, s'il te plaît ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

La fille bafouilla quelque chose puis adressa un signe d'au revoir à ses amies avant de suivre le garçon jusqu'à un coin tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-elle à la fois surprise et gênée.

- Je suis désolé !!

Kairi écarquilla les yeux.

- Hein ?

- Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour ! Tu m'as surprise en me parlant de Riku, alors je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Alors je m'excuse de t'avoir fait de la peine !

- Mais… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

La fille aux cheveux rouges avait les larmes aux yeux. Sora s'avança vers elle et essuya ses joues avec son doigt.

- Les sentiments de Roxas prenaient toute la place dans mon cœur. C'était vraiment bizarre, et sur le coup ça m'a déboussolé. Alors j'avais des doutes. Mes idées n'étaient plus claires du tout. Et encore une fois je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, mais… Enfin tout ça pour dire… Tout ça pour dire que je t'aime Kairi !!

La jeune fille resta muette. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'elle ne rêvait pas ? Sora la saisit par les deux mains.

- Je t'aime, Kairi ! Je t'ai toujours aimée, depuis qu'on a quitté l'île… Non, même bien avant ! Tu es… Tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille. Le châtain, lui, n'en revenait pas. Il avait enfin réussi à le lui dire ! Se rapprochant un peu plus de son amie, il caressa sa joue avec la paume de sa main, entraînant le liquide chaud et salé avec. Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Aurait-il pu deviner que Riku, posté juste un peu plus loin, avait tout observé ? Le garçon avait baissé les yeux, puis était parti sans faire de bruit. Il s'était attendu à ce moment depuis si longtemps, mais il ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal.

* * *

Pour Roxas, une semaine avait passé depuis que Sora lui avait parlé. Qu'avait-il en tête, au juste ? De toute façon, il lui fallait attendre que le châtain rentre du lycée. Lui, il n'y allait pas. Il n'était pas encore inscrit. Ce n'est pas tellement que le blond voulait aller au lycée, mais c'était surtout qu'il ne supportait plus de rester seul. Mais pourrait-il vivre en société, comme les gens normaux ? Son expérience de la vie demeurait assez courte, et il ignorait s'il était capable de se débrouiller. Si seulement Axel était là…

Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses pensées. Il entendit un bruit de pas, puis quelqu'un qui montait l'escalier de toute vitesse. Le garçon châtain poussa la porte de sa chambre et la referma derrière lui.

- Roxas ! Je sors avec Kairi !

Le blond regarda sans rien dire ce garçon aux cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude – si c'était possible – qui respirait fortement. Il avait dû courir jusqu'ici.

- Ah.

- C'est tout ?! Enfin, Roxas ! Je sors avec Kairi ! C'est officiel ! C'est ma… C'est ma petite amie !!

En disant ça il avait un air tellement fier que Roxas se contenta de sourire sans rien dire.

- C'est bien, dit-il enfin, voyant que Sora attendait une réponse.

Le châtain avança vers lui et le saisit par les deux mains, le secouant dans tous les sens.

- C'est génial, oui ! Du coup, elle n'est plus du tout fâchée contre moi ! On est en-sem-ble ! chantonna-t-il.

- Mais… Tu l'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je l'aime, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Tu es sûr ?

Sora lâcha les mains du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- A force d'être toi, j'ai finis par croire que j'aimais Naminé. A chaque fois que je la voyais, j'avais envie de sourire. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être quelqu'un, du coup je me suis dit que ce devait être de l'amour. Mais peu à peu je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Axel. Ce que je ressens pour lui… C'est un peu embarrassant d'en parler, mais… Je suis sûr, maintenant que j'ai un cœur, que c'est de l'amour.

Sora ne dit rien. Maintenant que Roxas lui avait parlé, il commença à douter. Mais il renia toute autre pensée. Il aimait Kairi. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait - J'aime Kairi, finit-il par dire.

Roxas releva la tête, et acquiesça. En voyant le garçon si heureux, il décida d'oublier une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il avait vu dans le cœur de Sora. Car, beaucoup plus que la fille, et même si le châtain refusait de l'admettre, c'était Riku qui occupait la plus grande place dans le cœur du garçon. Mais cette partie de son cœur, Sora avait décidé de la sceller. Mais pendant combien de temps ? Roxas baissa les yeux. De toute façon il ne pourrait rien y faire. Maintenant, c'était à Sora de décider quoi faire. Et à lui seul.

- Au fait, Roxas ! s'écria le garçon, sortant le blond de ses pensées. Je t'avais promis quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ancien Simili fit « oui » de la tête sans rien dire. Sora attrapa alors son sac de cours d'où il sortit une grande enveloppe. Il la remit fièrement à Roxas qui l'ouvrit et en sortit son contenu.

- C'est…

- Une carte d'identité ! le coupa Sora. Et pas que ça, il y a aussi ta fiche de liaison pour le lycée, ton carnet de santé, la fiche d'assurance maladie… Et tout le reste quoi !

Le blond regarda la carte où une photo de lui avait été collée. Ce n'était qu'une petite carte bleue, sans grande valeur et remplaçable, mais le cœur du garçon se réchauffa en la voyant. Une simple carte, pour prouver qu'il existe.

- On a parlé au maire, maman et moi. En gros on a dit que tu étais mon frère jumeau qui avait été volé à la naissance et que l'on a retrouvé des années plus tard. Un truc comme ça.

- Euh… Et il t'a vraiment cru ?

- Tu rigoles ? On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Et puis c'est pas la première fois qu'un inconnu arrive sur l'île.

- Tu parles de Kairi ?

- Ouais. En tout cas, maintenant tu peux plus me dire de trucs dans le genre « j'ai pas ma place ici ». Officiellement tu es mon frère et tu vis chez notre mère. Tu es aussi inscrit au même lycée que moi, mais il faut que tu décides dans quelle section tu veux être. T'as jusqu'à la rentrée pour te décider.

- Euh… Je sais pas trop quoi dire… Merci, Sora.

- Mais non c'est rien voyons. Ah oui, on t'a pris un téléphone portable ! J'ai enregistré mon numéro, et ceux de maman, Kairi, et Riku.

Il lui tendit un petit portable blanc et beige qu'il fallait faire coulisser pour accéder aux touches.

- T'as un forfait avec appels illimités vers les portables du même opérateur. On a tous les mêmes dans la bande, alors…

- Fallait pas ! C'est beaucoup trop cher…

Le garçon ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire.

- A la rentrée, je te présenterais Tidus, Wakka et Selphie. T'as du les voir dans mes souvenirs, mais eux te connaissent pas. On ira prendre tes fournitures scolaires pendant les vacances. Pour les livres par contre ils te les donneront à la rentrée en fonction de la section que tu veux prendre. T'as déjà une idée ?

- Euh… Peut-être L…

- Oh ce serait bien on serait dans la même classe ! Enfin faut pas que ça influence ton choix, hein ?

Roxas regarda à nouveau la carte bleue. Il essaya de sourire, mais le châtain dut voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

- Ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? demanda-t-il.

- Si, beaucoup. Seulement…

Le blond baissa les yeux. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Sora comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'Axel. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de le retrouver. Mais lui-même n'en était pas convaincu. En fait, il était pratiquement sûr que c'était voué à l'échec. Et il était certain que Roxas pensait la même chose.

* * *

Le portable de Riku sonna. Le garçon était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il avait reconnu la musique.

- Sora ? demanda-t-il en décrochant.

- RIKUUUU !! Ça y est, Kairi et moi on sort ensemble !

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se mordit la lèvre.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus sincère qu'il pouvait. C'est génial, Sora !

- Ouiiii !

Vu la réaction de son interlocuteur, Riku conclut qu'il avait été convainquant. Ce n'était pas très difficile, il avait toujours eu le don de savoir jouer la comédie à merveille.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé, tu sais pour l'autre fois. Il y avait eu un malentendu. Et je lui ai dit que c'était elle la plus importante à mes yeux. Et là…

- Tu l'as embrassée ? demanda-t-il impassiblement.

- Hein comment t'as deviné ?

- Facile. C'était bien ?

- Et comment ! C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Le garçon serra les dents et éloigna son téléphone portable de lui, sans raccrocher. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon Sora se douterait de quelque chose. Finalement, après un court instant il remit le portable contre son oreille et remarqua que son ami ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'écoutait pas.

- Donc demain on aura notre premier rendez-vous ! Notre premier rendez-vous, tu te rends compte, Riku ?! répéta-t-il, surexcité.

- Oui, oui. Vous allez aller où ?

- Eh bien d'abord au cinéma, et puis après on ira sûrement boire quelque chose dans un bar, et ensuite…

- Eh bien ça à l'air vraiment intéressant. Je suis content pour toi.

- Ah, mais tu peux venir si tu veux Riku !

- Tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Dans un rendez-vous amoureux on invite pas ses amis. Et je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné, tu sais.

Cette dernière phrase coupa la parole de Sora. Quel imbécile ! Il avait totalement oublié leur dispute de la semaine dernière à propos de leur « séparation de cœur ». Et puis les autres, aussi.

- Excuse-moi. Je vais te laisser, fit le plus jeune en raccrochant.

Riku ne répondit rien et reposa son portable sur la table de chevet. Il regarda à nouveau le plafond de sa chambre. Puis il se redressa et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Sora sortait avec Kairi. Sans doute qu'ils se marieraient, et qu'ils auraient des enfants. Ils les appelleraient Sora junior et Kairi junior. Non, c'est complètement stupide. Personne n'appellerait ses enfants comme ça.

- C'est pas vrai !! hurla-t-il en balançant son oreiller au loin.

A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? Bien sûr que Sora aimait Kairi. Depuis toujours il l'avait deviné. Il avait vu les dessins dans la grotte, représentant Sora et Kairi enfants. C'était leur grotte. Leur base secrète. Et il avait laissé Kairi entrer. Et lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés, c'est la jeune fille que Sora avait voulu sauver. Pas lui. Lui, il l'avait oublié. Il l'avait combattu, sans aucun remord.

Pourtant, il avait eu un espoir. Sora était parti à sa recherche. Il l'avait cherché partout à travers les mondes. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés. Finalement, ils étaient restés seuls dans ce monde de néant, où le bruit des vagues était le même que sur leur île. Ils auraient pu rester ici, rien que tous les deux. Sora était d'accord. Mais il y avait Kairi. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouteille, il avait pu lire la lettre qu'elle destinait à Sora. « Je pense à toi, où que tu sois. » Il avait cru mourir en lisant cette lettre. Peut-être aurait-il du la jeter au loin. Son ami s'en serait-il rendu compte ? Non, ça n'aurait rien changé. Ils étaient retournés sur leur île. Il avait retrouvé Kairi.

Pourtant il n'en voulait pas à la fille. C'était aussi son amie. Il s'en voulait à lui. C'est vrai, il aimait Sora. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué, il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Et il n'avait rien laissé paraître non plus, pour ne pas risquer de tout perdre. Pour ne pas perdre Sora, il avait masqué ça en amitié. C'était dur, mais au moins Sora était près de lui. Il pouvait le voir, cherchait des prétextes pour lui effleurer la main, même un instant, sans que le garçon ne se doute de rien. Ils pouvaient rire ensemble, partager leurs secrets, comme deux amis. Riku avait pensé que ce lien lui aurait suffi. Il avait tort. Mais c'était trop tard à présent. Combien de temps pourrait-t-il continuer à ne rien laisser paraître ?

_« Tout ça à cause de Kairi. »_

- Non. Ce n'est pas sa faute à elle.

_« Il faut t'en débarrasser. »_

- Pas question. C'est mon amie. Jamais je ne pourrai lui faire du mal.

_« Laisse les ténèbres t'envahir. Je m'occuperai d'elle pour toi. »_

- Dégage.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je crois que j'ai carrément fait un monologue de Riku à la fin X3, c'était pour clarifier ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toute, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et oui ! Sora sort avec Kairi !! (Se rend compte qu'elle a les regards tueurs de milliers de fans de boys' love fixés sur elle et déglutit) Pardon, pardon chers lecteurs, mais j'avais trop de peine pour cette chère Kairi… TwT Maintenant ça va être compliqué pour Sora et Riku ! Réussiront-ils un jour à sortir ensemble ? Bin on verra, mouahahahaha…

Mais à qui est cette voix dans la tête de Riku ? Genre je vais vous le dire, pfff… (se fait tirer dessus par un sniper) Ok ok je le dirai dans le prochain chapitre, pas de problème ! (J'ai déjà écrit le début, la suite devrait pas trop tarder)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : J'aimerai bien que Riku et les autres personnages de cette fic soient à moi, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Ténèbres**

Riku ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit-là. Il sortit de son lit en enfila un jean. Puis il s'avança vers la glace en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il s'immobilisa. Ses cheveux. Ils avaient poussé.

Le garçon ramassa les dernières mèches argentées qui traînaient par terre. C'est bon. Il avait réussi à rendre à ses cheveux leur taille normale. Mais il ne comprenait pas. En se réveillant ce matin, il avait eu les cheveux trois ou quatre centimètres plus longs. Ça ne pouvait pas pousser autant en si peu de temps. Impossible. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. C'était faible, mais il pouvait sentir les ténèbres dans son cœur. Ça avait commencé il y a quelques jours. Quand Sora lui avait demandé d'invoquer la Keyblade qui permet d'ouvrir les cœurs, il avait fait appel à ce pouvoir enfoui. Ce pouvoir qui l'effrayait tellement. Les ténèbres. Ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, mais il avait repris cette apparence qu'il avait lorsqu'il utilisait ce pouvoir, cette apparence qu'il avait obtenue grâce à l'aide de Maléfique. Mais ça encore ça allait. Seulement depuis, il sentait les ténèbres grandir toujours plus à l'intérieur de lui.

Et il y avait Ansem.

Non, pas Ansem. Son nom, le roi lui avait dit, était Xéhanort. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'appeler ainsi, par habitude. Quoi qu'il en soit, il pouvait à nouveau entendre sa voix. Il l'entendait de plus en plus fréquemment. Et elle lui disait toujours les mêmes choses. Et plus Riku essayait de la faire taire, plus cette voix devenait insistante. Si les cheveux du garçon avaient commencé à pousser, ce n'était pas par hasard. Il était en train de prendre possession de son corps. Xéhanort avait senti la faiblesse de Riku, et en avait profité pour installer ses ténèbres dans le cœur brisé du garçon. Si l'adolescent ne se ressaisissait pas, il finirait par redevenir à nouveau comme lui. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Et pas question d'en parler à qui que ce soit non plus. Tant que c'étaient des cheveux, il pouvait toujours les couper, ce n'était pas un problème. Il devait résister. Pour son île. Pour ses amis. Pour Kairi. Et surtout pour Sora.

- Sora… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_« Si tu le désires tant, empare-toi de lui. »_

- Laisse-moi tranquille, dit-il à haute voix.

_« Il ne pourra pas résister. Tu es beaucoup plus fort que lui. »_

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !! Hurla-t-il en envoyant sa lampe de bureau se fracasser contre le sol.

Riku serra les poings. Il se mit à genoux pour ramasser les morceaux de verre qu'avait laissé l'ampoule par terre. L'un d'eux lui entailla la main. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

_« Je peux faire en sorte qu'il ne pense qu'à toi. »_

Riku l'ignora. Mensonges. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'emparer de son corps à nouveau.

_« Ce ne sera pas très difficile. Son cœur est presque à ta portée, je le sens. Si on fait disparaître la fille, il ne pourra plus trouver d'excuses. »_

- Tu ne toucheras pas à Kairi, dit Riku sur un ton plus qu'agacé.

Il envoya les morceaux de verre dans sa corbeille à papier et alla dans la salle de bain afin de désinfecter la coupure. Il avait déjà assez d'Ansem, il n'avait pas besoin d'autres parasites.

_« Dans ce cas, prends-le de force. Il en meurt d'envie. »_

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Riku ne se contrôla plus. Saisissant la boite de pansements, il l'envoya contre la vitre de la salle de bain avec une force qui la fit se fracasser, et des morceaux de verre se répandirent partout.

- TAIS-TOI !!

Pas question de le laisser prendre le dessus.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais l'approcher ! Tu m'entends ?! JAMAIS !! Hurla-t-il à nouveau en claquant la porte.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de tout nettoyer. Un morceau de verre lui avait entaillé le visage, et un autre s'était planté dans la paume de sa main blessée. Il le retira en grimaçant et le balança au loin. Se jetant sur son lit, il frappa son matelas de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sora enfilait déjà ses chaussures. Faisant un bref signe d'au revoir à sa mère et à Roxas qui prenaient encore leur petit déjeuner, il attrapa son trousseau de clés et s'en alla.

- Il est en forme ce matin, hein ? Fit la mère des garçons en baillant.

- Oui, dit simplement Roxas.

Le blond plongea à nouveau sa cuiller dans son bol de céréales et la remua lentement, l'air rêveur. Sa mère le regarda en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café, et en croisant son regard Roxas comprit qu'elle hésitait à lui poser une question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hm ? Je me demandais juste… Roxas, tu as toujours l'air triste, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le blond baissa les yeux, et à ce moment la femme comprit qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

- Ah ! Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que tu as 18 ans, je n'ai pas à me mêler de tes affaires…

- Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que… C'est un peu difficile à dire.

L'adolescent soupira et abandonna finalement son bol de céréales. Et il raconta. Il lui raconta tout. Sa naissance, sa rencontre avec Xemnas, son intégration au sein de l'Organisation… Et Axel. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui avait presque tout dit sur lui. Et puis il a parlé de leur séparation, de l'attaque de Riku, et enfin de la Cité virtuelle. Un fois son récit terminé, il remarqua que ses céréales avaient imbibé tout le lait, et étaient devenues immangeables. Il attrapa son bol et le vida dans la poubelle. Sa mère, elle, regardait ses mains. Elle avait l'air triste.

- Je… Je sors faire un tour, d'accord ?

Elle hocha brièvement la tête, l'air absent. Le blond la regarda une dernière fois puis s'en alla.

* * *

Roxas marchait le long de la rue. Quelle rue ? En fait il n'en savait rien. Il ne savais plus non plus depuis combien de temps il marchait, ni où il était. Finalement, il leva la tête vers le ciel. Un magnifique soleil l'éclairait.

- Est-ce que Sora passe une bonne journée ? Sûrement… Mais je suis un peu triste pour Riku… Aaarg qu'est-ce que je pense, moi ? Riku est qu'un sale type ! Il m'a tabassé sans pitié à Illusiopolis !

Il marmonna brièvement quelques injures à l'égard du garçon aux cheveux d'argent avant de s'arrêter soudain en apercevant quelque chose au coin d'une rue. Un chat. Non, plutôt un chaton. Une petite boule de poils toute mignonne, avec des poils blonds et des yeux bleus. C'était d'ailleurs une couleur étranger pour un chat, mais Roxas ne s'attarda pas sur la question car déjà le petit chat s'était avancé vers lui et frotta sa tête contre la jambe du garçon.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Demanda le blond en s'accroupissant pour lui caresser la tête.

Le petit félin miaula adorablement. Il avait une jolie voix, pour un chat. Ni trop rauque, ni trop aiguë.

- Tu es perdu, toi aussi ? T'as pas de collier.

La chaton tourna sa tête sur le côté en clignant des yeux, l'air curieux.

- T'es vraiment mignon. Mais je dois te laisser. Si je commence pas à chercher mon chemin maintenant, je risque de passer la nuit dehors. Quel idiot de pas avoir pris mon portable !

Il s'arrêta, se rendant soudain compte qu'il parlait à un **chat**. L'animal avait tellement l'air de le comprendre qu'il avait oublié que ce n'était pas le cas. Le petit chat miaula gentiment et se retourna, puis il miaula à nouveau. Il semblait montrer quelque chose, alors Roxas regarda dans la direction que le chaton indiquait… et vit une cabine téléphonique.

- …Ok. Là, c'est vraiment louche.

Le chaton miaula innocemment. Au début, Roxas l'avait trouvé mignon et amical, mais là il avait l'air de narguer l'adolescents.

- Mais c'est quoi ce chat ?!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sora poussait la porte du cinéma, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Il était trop bien, ce film ! S'écria-t-il tout content.

Kairi rit en passant par réflexe sa main devant sa bouche. Sora se retourna vers elle et joignit ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Alors ? On fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hm… Je sais pas, on pourrait se balader dans la ville ?

- Comme tu veux !

Il se retourna et commença à avancer, la jeune fille sur ses talons. Cette dernière sembla hésiter un moment puis soudain attrapa la main de son petit ami. Le châtain sembla surpris mais ne fit rien pour se dégager. Il se sentit rougir un peu mais finalement se détendit et ferma ses yeux.

Et il se cogna à un poteau.

* * *

Roxas s'arrêta de marcher.

- Un cul-de-sac. Génial.

Le garçon retourna sur ses pas en soupirant. Cette fois c'était sûr, il était perdu. Quelle idée aussi d'aller aussi loin dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait que par les traces de souvenirs floues qu'il avait encore de Sora, et qu'il sentait disparaître peu à peu. Un miaulement le sortit de ses pensées. Il gratta doucement la tête du chaton doré et l'animal commença à ronronner doucement. C'était plus fort que lui, il s'était senti obligé de l'emporter.

- Aaaah qu'est-ce que je vais dire à m'man… C'est sûr qu'elle va pas être d'accord. Euh, attends… Je parle bien de ma mère, là ? Evidemment qu'elle va être d'accord !

La chaton poussa un long miaulement, et, bien que ça n'y ressemble pas, Roxas était sûr que le chaton se moquait de lui en riant. Sûrement parce qu'il parlait à nouveau tout seul, mais quand même c'était bizarre.

- T'es sûr que t'es un chat ?

Pas de réponses.

- Tu ne réponds pas parce que ma question est stupide, c'est ça ?

Le chaton miaula en fermant ses petits yeux bleus. Une veine se dessina sur le front du blond et soudain l'envie de pincer les oreilles triangulaires du félin le prit. Mais il se retint (faut pas maltraiter les animaux).

* * *

- Hééé ! Kairi ! Sora !

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille courir vers eux.

- Selphie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda la rousse.

- Je vous retourne pas la question, je vais même pas vous déranger pour votre rendez-vous ! Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait !

- Ah, ben, ouais, tout va bien, fit Sora en souriant. Mais tu devrais venir avec nous, Selphie ! On sait pas trop quoi faire, mais plus on est de fous plus on rit, hein ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne, mon pauvre Sora ?! Un rendez-vous, ça se fait pas avec des amis !

_« Ah, Riku m'a dit exactement la même chose… »_ Pensa le châtain.

- Bah, on sera l'exception à la règle ! Sourit Kairi. Allez, viens avec nous, on va bien s'amuser !

- Vous êtes pas nets, hein ? Mais bon, ça tombe bien je voulais justement visiter le nouveau centre commercial, vous m'accompagnez ?

- Ouais ! Super ! S'écrièrent à l'unisson Sora et Kairi.

Les trois amis se mirent tout de suite en route, le centre commercial n'était pas très loin, d'après Selphie. Ils discutèrent le long du chemin, parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout du film que Sora et Kairi venaient de voir.

- Et là, ils ont réussi à pirater le système, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient réussir à s'enfuir ! Mais le type qui tuait tout le monde s'est ramené, et finalement ils ont du faire exploser la bombe pour…

Sora s'interrompit, en fait il venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un.

- Aïeuuuh ! Oh ! Désolé !

Il releva la tête et soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent pendant une fraction de seconde. La personne se recula vivement.

- Ri… Riku ?

- Ah, Sora… Je pensais pas tomber sur toi, fit le plus grand.

- Mais euh pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil ? Demanda Selphie en se rapprochant.

- Pourquoi t'es là toi aussi ? Demanda l'argenté.

Kairi fronça les sourcils.

- T'as évité la question ! Fit la rousse d'un ton faussement accusateur.

- Pardon. En fait c'est…

Silence total pendant dix secondes.

- Vous allez où comme ça ?

- Il a encore évité la question !! S'exclama Selphie.

- On va au centre commercial, celui qui vient d'ouvrir, dit Sora d'un air absent. Tu veux venir ?

- Non merci, j'ai encore des truc à faire.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Kairi s'en vraiment s'attendre à ce que son ami lui réponde. Enfin bon, tan pis on sortira une autre fois.

- Ouais. A bientôt !

Riku adressa un bref signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir et s'éloigna rapidement. Les deux filles soupirèrent et Selphie se tourna vers Sora.

- Hé, Sora, t'as l'air perturbé, ça va ?

- Hein ? Oh, c'est rien ! C'est cette histoire de lunettes de soleil, c'est vraiment bizarre, non ?

Il se mit à rire tout seul, vite suivi par Selphie. Kairi, elle, se mordit la lèvre. Son petit ami mentait vraiment mal.

- Alors ? On y va, oui ou non ? Demanda Sora en passant ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Ouais, dit simplement Kairi.

Ils se remirent en route en discutant. Mais Sora demeurait inquiet.

Parce que, même si ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, il avait vraiment cru voir des pupilles dorées derrière les lunettes noires de Riku.

* * *

- Ouah il est trop chou !!

Roxas soupira. Sa mère avait vraiment eu exactement la réaction qu'il avait prédit en voyant le chaton doré. A présent, la boule de poils ronronnait avec un air mignon tandis que la jeune femme lui caressait le dos.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle sans lâcher le petit animal des yeux.

- Euh… Quelque part.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas répondre, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a quelques heures.

- Et tu dis qu'il n'avait pas de collier ? Je me demande s'il appartient à quelqu'un…

- On a qu'à mettre une annonce.

- Oh oui bonne idée, Roxas ! Mais euh et si personne ne répond ?

- J'en sais rien, soit on le donne soit on le garde.

- ON LE GARDE !! S'exclama sa mère, des flammes dans les yeux.

Roxas frissonna. Non pas à cause de la femme qui riait étrangement à côté de lui, mais plutôt parce que le chaton avait l'air de dire « gagné ! ».

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Il est bizarre, ce chat.

A nouveau il frissonna, cette fois parce que derrière sa mère le félin lui jetait un regard noir.

- Ah bon ?

La femme se retourna et soudain le minou changea complètement d'expression, il fermait les yeux et agitait sa queue de droite à gauche, l'air ravi. Et une veine se dessina à nouveau sur le front du garçon.

- Au fait, comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Roxas réfléchit un instant. Le chaton sembla se lasser et s'en alla en miaulant plusieurs fois, comme une chanson. Oui, c'est ça, il **chantait**.

- Démyx.

- Hein ? C'est bizarre.

- Comme lui.

- Démyx ! Viens ici ! …Oui, ça sonne bien ! Va pour Démyx ! Oh, mais il faut aller lui acheter à manger !

- C'est trop tard, les magasins vont fermer. J'appelle Sora.

Il alla chercher son téléphone portable qui se rechargeait dans sa chambre et sélectionna son frère dans la maigre liste de contacts. Deux sonneries, puis le garçon décroche.

- Allo ? Sora ? T'es dehors, là ? Ah, quelle question bête… Bon, si tu as le temps, achète de la nourriture pour chat. Hm, longue histoire. Tu verras en rentrant. …Oui, j'ai trouvé un chat. Oui, on l'a ramené. Mais Sora j'ai dit en rentrant ! Allez. Oui, c'est ça. A tout de suite.

Le blond raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quelle frère épuisant ! Démyx sauta soudain juste à côté de lui et se roula en boule sur son lit.

- …C'est vrai, t'es plutôt mignon.

Il passa sa main sur le visage du félin et poussa un cri lorsque les dents du chaton se plantèrent dans son index.

- Mais ça va pas ?! Y'a intérêt à ce que quelqu'un vienne te chercher, tu m'entends ?

Le chaton eut à nouveau un miaulement moqueur et il sautilla dans la pièce en « chantant », l'air tout content. Roxas soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

* * *

…Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà enfin mon chapitre 6 ! Il est bien, hein ?

Riku : Arrête de te jeter des fleurs. Pourquoi j'ai des lunettes de soleil, moi ?

Mais c'est classeuuh ! (ah bon? u.u)

Roxas : Aaarg je déteste ce chat !

Démyx : Miahahahaha…

Roxas : Ahhh ! Vous avez entendu ça, hein ??

Le chat de Chessire : Non, c'est toi qui est fou. Tout le monde est fou !

Tigrou : Ouh ouh ouh ouh !

Roxas : … (va chercher une corde)

Démyx : Miaou miaou miaou… (traduction : la la la…)

Axel (le chat) : Il est taré, ce chat.

Tous : …

Sora : Une minute ! Ce chat vient de parler ! Et pourquoi il s'appelle Axel ?!

Riku : Laisse tomber, ça vaudra mieux. u.u

Ansem : Abandonne-toi au néant !

Moony : Rejoins-nous dans le monde des ténèbres !

…

Ok, j'arrête. Ça devient n'importe quoi. Me laisserez-vous quand même une review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Journal intime**

* * *

- Wouaah il est mignon !!

Sora lâcha les sac en plastique qu'il tenait et se jeta au sol pour saisir la petite boule de poils dorée et la serrer contre lui. Roxas soupira, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la fille derrière la porte.

- Tu peux entrer, Kairi.

- Ah, merci, fit la fille en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle regarda Sora et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Roxas.

- Alors, euh… Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Kairi sortit de ses pensées et hocha vivement la tête.

- C'était génial ! On s'est vraiment bien amusés, fit-t-elle.

- Tant mieux, dit Roxas en souriant sincèrement.

Sora se releva sans lâcher le chaton qui ronronnait doucement entre ses bras.

- Alors, où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda-t-il à son frère.

- Quelque part… Dans une rue, euh… Je sais plus trop. En tout cas il avait pas de collier, alors…

- Et tu lui a donné un nom ? S'ensuit-il en trépignant d'impatience.

- Démyx, dit Roxas d'un ton sec en jetant un regard noir au chaton.

- Hééé ? Pourquoi Démyx ? Demanda le châtain en écarquillant les yeux.

- Comme ça. …Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Ben… Si, c'est bien, mais je comprends pas trop.

- Bah… Ils se ressemblent un peu.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna le châtain.

- Ouais, enfin tu ne le connaissais pas tellement en fait, donc…

- C'est vrai, enfin en tout cas… Il est vraiment trop mignon !!

Alors qu'il disait ça, Démyx commença à se lasser et se dégagea habilement des bras du garçon, puis s'étira au sol avant de repartir vers le salon, où il trouverait sûrement un coussin pour s'y étaler.

- Alors… T'as acheté quoi ? Demanda Roxas en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ah oui ! Regardes !

- Euh avant ça Sora je vais y aller, ok ? Fit Kairi en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

- Hein tu veux pas rester ? Se plaignit Sora.

- Désolée, faut que j'y aille il se fait tard.

- Bon… Ben a bientôt alors !

- Ouais c'est ça. Au revoir, Roxas !

Le blond lui répondit d'un bref signe de main et la jeune fille partit. Sora s'avança alors vers les sacs en plastique et s'assit par terre pour mieux montrer à Roxas. Sous le regard perplexe de Roxas, il les vida de leur contenu directement au sol, et une multitude d'objets s'éparpillèrent par terre : un paquet de croquettes, quelques boites, un pack de sachets de viandes diverses, trois colliers…

- Sora, pourquoi y'a trois colliers ? On a qu'un chat je te signale.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit de quelle couleur il était ; il fallait bien que ça lui aille ! Bouda Sora.

- …Laisse tomber. Sinon… C'était nécessaire tout ça ?

Il désigna une infinité de fausses souris, balles, et tout un tas d'autres jouets destinés aux félins.

- Ah… Ben on a un peu craqué… Fit le châtain en se grattant la nuque.

Roxas soupira. Enfin, tant que ce n'était pas son argent…

* * *

Le lendemain, le garçon blond fut réveillé par un cahier jeté en pleine figure.

- AAAH Purée Sora ça va pas ?! S'énerva-t-il en se redressant.

- Hein ? Oh excuse j'ai pas fait exprès.

L'ancien Simili dut faire un effort incroyable pour contenir sa rage mais il réussit à se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Demanda-t-il à son frère qui fouillait dans son placard, balançant de temps en temps des objets au loin.

- Mon portable.

- Mais tu l'avais sur toi, hier. Comment t'as pu le perdre ? Demanda Roxas en baillant.

- Chais pas. En tout cas je l'ai plus.

- Mais tu risque pas de le trouver là…

- Ah ! Il est là ! Fit-il en sortant fièrement son téléphone mobile du fond du tiroir qu'il vidait. Mais je me demande ce qu'il faisait là.

- Sûrement ce sadique de chat, marmonna Roxas. Démyx aussi s'amusait à planquer mes affaires, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, comment un chat pourrait faire ça ?

Roxas afficha une mine boudeuse mais ne chercha pas à le contredire.

- Bon, maintenant je vais pouvoir appeler Riku ! Fit Sora en souriant. Je voulais lui dire de passer, pour voir Démyx.

Le blond le regarda sans rien dire, puis il passa ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Je croyais que vous vous étiez disputés.

- Ah ! Mince, c'est vrai !

- …Idiot.

Le garçon regarda le châtain se mordre la lèvre en regardant son portable tristement. Et il soupira.

- Sora… Tu ne changeras rien en agissant comme ça. Va parler à Riku, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais pas par téléphone. Va le voir.

Le garçon cligna les yeux.

- Le voir ? Mais…

Il s'arrêta, et sans rien dire il se releva et sortit de la pièce, en adressant un bref « merci » à son frère.

* * *

Sora leva son bras mais le rebaissa immédiatement. Ça devait faire dix minutes qu'il était là, planté comme un idiot devant la porte de son ami, à hésiter à frapper à la porte.

- Ahh… Cette fois, faut y aller… soupira-t-il en frappant trois coups à la porte.

Il attendit un instant et faillit recommencer lorsqu'il entendit une voix à travers la porte.

- Qui est là ?

Il reconnut tout de suite la voix de Riku. Mais il avait l'air fatigué.

- C'est… C'est Sora. Désolé si je t'ai réveillé ! S'excusa-t-il.

Un moment de silence.

- Je… Je peux entrer ? Osa-t-il.

Riku ne répondit pas, mais après quelques secondes d'attente Sora entendit un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Salut. Euh tes parents sont…

- Pas là. Ils sont partis pour un dîner d'affaires.

- Sans toi ?

- Hm… Ils devaient avoir peur que je ternisse leur réputation.

Un moment de silence, puis Riku soupira.

- Reste pas là, idiot.

Il se recula un peu pour laisser Sora entrer et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Les deux garçons allèrent s'installer sur un canapé dans le salon.

- Tu… veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Non, merci.

A nouveau le silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, Sora releva son regard brièvement vers le visage de son ami, qui regardait de l'autre côté. Ses pupilles abordaient, comme à leur habitude, cette étrange couleur turquoise, et cela rassura le châtain. Le plus grand se retourna vers son hôte et leurs regards se croisèrent, puis Sora tourna rapidement la tête, gêné.

- Donc… Tu est venu pour quoi ? Demanda Riku.

- Euh… Réfléchit Sora en regardant ses mains. Je voulais…

- Oui ? S'impatienta l'autre.

- Tu… Euh… Bon allez je me lance !

Le châtain prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui mérites que tu me détestes ?

Riku cligna des yeux. Sora avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un coup, et à présent il reprenait son souffle.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda l'argenté. Je ne te détestes pas !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ? Hein ?

- Je… T'évites ?

- Oui ! Fit le plus jeune en hochant la tête.

- Ah… Oui, peut-être.

Riku passa une main sur son visage puis fixa son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Dans ce cas… Désolé.

Le silence se fit un instant.

- Hé ? C'est tout ?

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda Riku.

- Mais… Alors on peut recommencer à se téléphoner, se revoir, aller manger des glaces et tout ? On est plus fâchés ?

- Euh… Je suppose que c'est ça.

Tout à coup, Sora se redressa et sauta de joie.

- …Sora ?

- C'est trop cool ! Je croyais vraiment que tu m'en voulais à mort !

- J'ai jamais dit à mort… Mais j'espère que tu te rends au moins compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- Hé ?

- …Me dit pas que t'as oublié ?

- Ah tu parles du truc avec la Keyblade bizarre ? Je le referais plus, promis, dit Sora en souriant.

Riku soupira.

- Ah au fait ! Se souvint Sora d'un coup. Tu savais que Roxas avait trouvé un chaton ? Il s'appelle Démyx, et il est vraiment trop mignon ! Il est tout doré, et il ronronne, et je lui ai acheté un collier et puis…

- Attends attends attends !! S'écria Riku. Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

- Ah… Pardon. Roxas a trouvé un chaton dans la rue, alors on a décidé de le garder.

- Vraiment ? Ben… C'est cool. C'est vrai que tu adores les animaux.

Sora hocha vivement la tête.

- Tu veux venir le voir ? Hein, Riku ? Il est vraiment trop mignon !

- Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai des truc à faire. Je passerai demain, si tu veux.

- Ok, merci Riku !

- Alors… Tu veux qu'on monte ? Puisque tu es là, autant faire quelque chose.

- D'accord.

Les deux garçons montèrent l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de l'argenté et passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter en jouant à des jeux vidéos.

* * *

Une semaine passa ainsi, pendant laquelle Sora passa la quasi-totalité de son temps avec Kairi, et un peu plus rarement avec Riku. Autant dire que le héros de la lumière était le garçon le plus heureux du monde.

Enfin jusqu'à un certain jour…

* * *

A nouveau Sora passait sa journée chez son meilleur ami, et les deux garçons préparaient la fête de noël, qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Ils avaient décidés de la passer ensemble, chez Sora, en compagnie de Tidus, Wakka et Selphie. Comme Riku allait aider la mère de Sora et Roxas à préparer le repas – après une longue discussion pour la répartition des tâches – il s'affairait à préparer toute sorte de plats qui pouvait être conservés jusqu'au soir du lendemain, repoussant parfois le châtain qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter à tout. Ce dernier devait confectionner des décorations, comme des pommes de pins dorées ou encore des guirlandes de papier. Etant donné que c'était le dernier jour, ils devaient redoubler de travail, car les préparatifs étaient encore loin d'être terminés. Au bout d'un moment, Riku dut s'absenter pour aller acheter un ingrédient qui lui manquait, et Sora fut laissé seul dans la maison.

Le garçon décida que c'était le moment idéal pour mieux connaître son ami et alla discrètement regarder le contenu de ses tiroirs. Malheureusement pour lui, la chambre du garçon était ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, et il n'y trouva que des livres de cours, des jeux vidéos, et tout un tas d'autres choses inintéressantes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un tiroir fermé à clé en bas du bureau. Il tendit l'oreille pour être sûr que son ami ne venait pas et invoqua sa Keyblade pour déverrouiller le tiroir. L'adolescent ouvrit doucement, au cas où il y aurait une alarme ou quelque chose du genre (n'importe quoi) et observa son contenu. La première chose qu'il vit fut deux petits cahiers qu'il sortit avec précaution. Le premier était un journal intime, et le second un album photo. Il décida de laisser le journal et feuilleta l'album. Sur la première page, une seule photo qui avait été agrandie et où Sora, Riku et Kairi se tenaient par les épaules, tout sourires. Ils devaient avoir une douzaine d'années. Le garçon sourit et tourna la page. Comme il s'y attendait, la plupart des photos représentaient les trois amis, accompagnés parfois de Selphie, Wakka et Tidus. Elles étaient classées à la perfection, par ordre chronologique et elles étaient toutes datées et parfois accompagnées d'une petite phrase comme « pendant les vacances d'été » ou encore « anniversaire de Selphie ». Une pointe de jalousie mélangée à de l'admiration envahit Sora : lui aussi avait constitué un album, mais le sien n'était qu'un ensemble de photos rangées n'importe comment et collées de travers. Le garçon regarda les pages, une à une, et alors qu'il approchait du milieu quelque chose le saisit.

Il était sur absolument toutes les photos.

Le garçon revint en arrière pour vérifier, et son doute s'avéra être exact. Parfois même il était seul sur les images, et certaines photos semblaient avoir été prise sans qu'il en soit conscient, car il était de profil ou regardait ailleurs. Il sauta plusieurs pages pour arriver vers la fin et écarquilla les yeux. Sur toutes les photos à présent il se vit, tel qu'il était tout au long de son voyage. Parfois même il avait sa Keyblade en main. Parfois, Kairi apparaissait, mais ce n'était que très rarement. Soudain, en tournant la page il se retrouva devant une photo agrandie qui remplissait une page entière. Elle représentait une grande capsule blanche que Sora reconnut tout de suite. Pour cause, il se souvenait s'être réveillée à l'intérieur sans aucun souvenir de comment il y était arrivé. C'était juste avant de rencontrer Hayner et sa bande pour la première fois, à la Cité du Crépuscule. Et après, c'était à nouveau des photos de lui, jusqu'aux dernières pages où toute la bande était représentée, à nouveau à l'île du Destin. Elles devaient être récentes. L'album n'était pas terminé et contenait encore quelques pages vierges. Sora rangea l'album photo, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Riku me prenait en photo en cachette ? Se dit-il à voix haute. Pourquoi il faisait ça ?

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se retourna d'un coup mais ne vit personne.

- Mince… Chuchota-t-il, comme s'il avait peur que Riku l'entende malgré la distance. C'est vrai, j'ai pas le droit de fouiller dans ses affaires personnelles !

Il s'empressa de tout remettre en ordre, quand soudain quelque chose le frappa. Une petite boite, dans un coin, contenant…

- Des lentilles de contact ? Il a des problèmes de vue ?Se questionna-t-il. Non… Ce sont… Des lentilles turquoises ? Mais… Riku a déjà les yeux turquoises ! Alors pourquoi… ?

Soudain, le bruit de quelqu'un qui monte un escalier le réveilla et, paniqué, il leva sa Keyblade et verrouilla le tiroir. Il soupira et se releva, quand soudain il réalisa que le journal intime était encore par terre.

- _Trop tard ! _Pensa-t-il paniqué.

Le garçon saisit le cahier et le rangea à l'intérieur de sa veste. Quand Riku ouvrit la porte, il découvrit Sora assis sur son lit en train de lire un manga.

- Ah, je t'ai pas entendu monter, mentit-il.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant les marches grincent.

Sora déglutit. Il s'attendit à d'autres questions, mais heureusement Riku laissa vite tomber. Ils continuèrent encore quelques temps de préparer la fête, puis Sora trouva une excuse pour se retirer. Après un bref « au revoir » adressé à Riku, le garçon rentra chez lui en courant.

- C'est pas vrai… Quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! J'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai pris son journal ! Son journal **intime **! Dit-il dans le vide. C'est sûr qu'il va s'en rendre compte…

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais il les essuya rapidement. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il trouverait un moyen pour se retrouver seul dans la chambre de Riku, et alors il n'aurait qu'à remettre le cahier en place.

- Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas l'envie d'écrire dedans avant… Pria-t-il.

* * *

Une fois arrivé chez lui, le châtain monta directement dans sa chambre et sortit le cahier de sa veste. Il le posa sur son lit et tourna en rend, cherchant désespérément un moyen de remettre le journal en place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix.

Sora sursauta. Roxas venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il hésita d'abord à lui raconter, puis finalement il se jeta au cou de son frère en pleurant.

- Roxaaaaas ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

- Hé, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le châtain renifla et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, rejoint par Roxas à qui il expliqua toute l'histoire – sans mentionner cependant le fait que l'album photo de Riku ne contenait que des photos de lui. Le blond demeura sans rien dire quelques instants.

- Bon, dit-il enfin. Déjà, la première chose à faire, c'est de ne **surtout** pas lire son journal ! Si tu lui rends sans l'avoir lu, il te pardonnera sûrement – enfin peut-être.

- Ok. Ne pas le lire. Je vais pas le lire, se répéta le châtain.

- Bien. Ensuite, il va falloir trouver un moyen de le remettre sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Les deux garçons réfléchirent un moment puis Roxas eut une idée.

- Demain, quand il viendra pour préparer le repas, tu n'auras qu'à aller chez lui en disant que tu crois avoir oublié quelque chose là-bas. C'est là que tu dois remettre le journal.

- Et s'il s'en rends compte avant ?

- Alors là… Tu pleures un peu en lui disant que t'es désolé.

- Quoi ? Je vais pas pleurer devant Riku !

- Fais comme tu veux. En tout cas, le lis pas, hein ! Mais vraiment je pensais pas que Riku était du genre à écrire un journal ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut raconter dedans ! Allez je te laisse, faut que j'aille finir de nettoyer la salle de bain, dit Roxas en toute innocence.

Le blond sortit de la pièce, laissant Sora seul dans la chambre. Evidemment il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait encore plus attisé la curiosité de son frère. Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers le journal.

- Ne pas le lire. Ouais, ça va être facile.

Il balança ses jambes dans le vide, puis jeta furtivement un petit coup d'œil vers le bouquin.

- Non. Je ne le lirai pas. Tu crois que j'ai envie de te lire ? Pfeu !

Il commença à jouer avec ses mains. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois sec…

- Oh si c'est juste une page, ça peut pas faire de mal ! Fit-il en se jetant sur le petit livre.

Il ouvrit le cahier avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet de grande valeur. Sur la première page, était écrit en gros d'une écriture très soignée (encore une chose qui différait le châtain de l'argenté) « Journal Intime de Riku », puis juste en dessous, et souligné deux fois « Ne surtout pas lire ! ». Sora déglutit, mais tourna quand même la page. Apparemment, l'argenté avait douze ans quand il avait commencé. Il parlait de ses journées, et beaucoup de Sora et de Kairi. Sans s'en rendre compte, le châtain avait déjà tourné la page à nouveau. En même temps qu'il lisait, il se remémorait des choses qu'il pensait avoir oublié : l'anniversaire de Kairi, où la jeune fille avait complètement raté son gâteau et où il avait fallu d'urgence en préparer un autre ; le jour où Selphie avait eu sa première corde à sauter, et où elle s'était pris le pied dedans et failli se casser une jambe…

Sora s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait déjà lu cinq pages. Il referma le cahier d'un coup et le poussa jusqu'au bout de son lit. Il lui fallut une bonne quinzaine de secondes avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau, mais cette fois il décida d'aller aux dernières pages, car il espérait en découvrir plus sur la boite de lentilles turquoises qu'il avait découverte plus tôt.

* * *

_« 12 Décembre 20xx _

_Enfin la fin des cours. Franchement j'en pouvais plus, mes parents m'avaient encore plus mis la pression que d'habitude. »_

* * *

Sora s'apprêta à tourner la page lorsqu'il vit son nom juste en dessous.

* * *

_« J'ai vu Sora embrasser Kairi. »_

* * *

Le cœur du garçon commença à battre à toute allure. Vu ? Comment ça, vu ? Il les avait vraiment vu s'embrasser ?

* * *

_« Il m'a appelé juste après, il était vraiment enthousiasme. »_

* * *

Sora décida de ne pas lire la suite et sauta quelques pages.

* * *

_« 13 Décembre 20xx_

_En ce moment je suis vraiment fatigué._

_Peut-être parce que c'est l'hiver… Non, en fait je crois que c'est de sa faute._

_Il se fait de plus en plus insistant. Ce matin encore j'ai du passer une heure dans la salle de bain, pour couper ces maudits cheveux gris. _

_Cette voix… Je ne la supporte plus._

* * *

Le garçon déglutit. Quelle voix ? Là, il commençait vraiment à être inquiet.

* * *

_« 14 Décembre 20xx_

_J'ai failli vomir ce matin en me regardant dans le miroir. _

_Ce que je détestais le plus chez lui, c'étaient ses yeux._

_Et ce matin en me levant j'avais les yeux dorés. _

_Il ne faut pas que Sora le sache. Je dois trouver quelque chose pour le cacher. »_

* * *

Cette fois, tan pis pour l'intimité : Sora ne s'arrêta pas de lire. Les autres pages parlaient encore des « voix », jusqu'à un des derniers passages.

* * *

_« 21 Décembre 20xx_

_On va aller fêter noël chez Sora. Je suis pas super emballé._

_En ce moment j'ai pas trop envie de voir Kairi. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal. Ces voix n'en finissent plus, maintenant c'est encore pire. Et ce mal de tête, c'est à n'en plus finir. _

_Si ça continue, je vais devoir partir. »_

* * *

L'inquiétude qui avait saisi Sora jusqu'ici se transforma alors en peur. Partir ? Partir… De l'île du Destin ? Le garçon voulut lire la suite, mais les lignes s'arrêtaient ici.

Ce _il_ dont il parlait… Ce n'était quand même pas… ?

Sora revint en arrière. Il devait être sûr. Et alors il tomba sur une page vierge, où seule une phrase avait été notée. En dessous de la date, bien centrée sur la page :

_« Il est de retour. »_

Sora plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Ça remontait à plus d'un mois. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Comment… Comment j'ai fait pour pas m'en rendre compte ? Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à l'aider ? Dit-il à voix haute.

Il lâcha le cahier, et le poids des pages le ramena vers le début, à une vingtaine de pages de ce que Sora avait lu en premier. Et soudain il écarquilla les yeux.

_« Je crois que j'aime Sora. »_

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Mouahahahahaha ! Quelle fin sadique, je suis sûre que vous avez envie de lire la suite ! AH AH AH ! (fière)

(se reçoit une épée de 2 mètres de long dans le ventre)

K25 : Ahh… Séphy… Pourquoi ?

Séphiroth : Moi aussi je veux lire la suite, saleté d'humain.

Kuja (que fait-il ici ?) : Bah tu pourras pas lire si tu la crèves.

Séphiroth : …Pas faux. Quelqu'un à une queue de phénix ?

Kadaj : Tiens grand frère (tout content d'être utile)

K25 : Ah je me sens revivre ! Je vais pouvoir écrire la suite !

Mais avant ça… Reviews ??


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Rhaa flemme ! (grr)

(voit une lumière rouge se placer sur sa poitrine)

Euh… Pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Remords**

* * *

« Je crois que j'aime Sora »

Cette phrase, le châtain avait bien dû la lire une bonne vingtaine de fois. Et il aurait bien continué si le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre ne l'avait pas dérangé.

- Bon, voilà j'ai… SORA ! Me dit pas que t'es en train de lire son journal ?!

Le blond s'avança, furieux, quand soudain il se rendit compte de l'air hébété de son frère.

- Euh… Sora ?

Rien à faire, il était dans une autre dimension. Intrigué, l'ancien Simili se pencha pour regarder ce qui avait provoqué cette semi-inconscience et en voyant la phrase bien visible au centre de la page il comprit tout de suite.

- Je crois que j'aime Sora. Que j'aime Sora. Hum. Il t'aime.

- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama le châtain.

- Ah t'es réveillé ?

- C'est de l'amitié ! Il m'aime… D'amitié ! Et c'est pareil pour moi ! Arrête de t'imaginer des choses parce que t'es gay !

- Il t'aime ! Chantonna Roxas.

- Tais-toi !

Il fit pour refermer le journal quand soudain le blond saisit le cahier et s'éloigna avec, en levant les bras pour que l'autre ne le reprenne pas.

- Il t'aime, il t'aime ! C'est marqué là, alors il t'aime !

- Roxas ! Arrête de… Vraiment, t'es lourd, là !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda la mère des garçons en passant sa tête par la porte entrouverte.

- Riku aime Sora, c'est marqué dans son journal ! S'écria fièrement Roxas.

Le visage du châtain devint rouge tomate.

- Ah bon ?! S'écria la jeune femme. Mais… où vous avez trouvé ça, vous ?

- Sora lui a volé !

- Quoi ? Sora !

- Purée, Roxas !

L'adolescent se releva et avança d'un pas décidé vers son frère, puis il lui arracha le journal des mains et le rangea dans un de ses tiroirs de bureau.

- Maintenant taisez-vous tous les deux ! S'énerva-t-il. Et je vous rappelle que je sors avec Kairi ! Alors arrêtez de déblatérer n'importe quoi, c'est clair ?

Sur ce, il sortit sans se retourner, laissant les deux autres dans un état de stupeur extrême.

- Roxas… ? Demanda la femme.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça veut dire… Que mon fils aime un autre garçon ?

- Ça en a tout l'air, dit simplement le blond.

- Ah. C'est triste, il ne pourra pas se marier. J'aurai tellement voulu assister à son mariage.

- J'espère seulement… qu'il fera le bon choix, dit Roxas d'un air soucieux. Maintenant, c'est à lui seul de décider, entre Kairi et Riku.

* * *

La journée passa plus lentement qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Sora n'avait presque pas parlé depuis, et les deux autres avaient décidés de le laisser tranquille pour le moment. La soirée arriva enfin, et Roxas, en montant dans sa chambre, découvrit son frère allongé sur son lit d'un air absent.

- J'aurai pas dû lire.

Roxas vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- C'est sa vie privée, j'avais pas le droit de lire.

- …C'est vrai. C'est vraiment pas glorieux.

- Mais… Riku me cache tellement de choses. Je voulais juste le comprendre un peu, mais en fait… J'aurai préféré que ce soit lui qui me le dise.

- …Euh désolé mais tu parles de quoi ? Demanda Roxas.

- Riku va mal. …Et c'est de ma faute.

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait lu, et la correspondances des dates entre la réapparition de Xéhanort et le jour où Roxas et lui lui avaient demandé d'invoquer la Keyblade maléfique.

- Oula. C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup. Pourquoi il nous en a pas parlé avant ? En y repensant, c'est vrai que ça explique tout, il était vraiment bizarre en ce moment.

Sora hocha la tête tristement.

- Tu sais… Repris Roxas. J'ai jamais vraiment trop aimé Riku.

Le châtain releva la tête, prêt à répliquer quelque chose mais le bond lui fit signe de le laisser continuer.

- C'est quand même lui qui m'a enfermé dans cette Cité virtuelle. J'avais rien demandé, moi. Mais… Quand on s'est réuni, j'ai commencé à changer mon opinion sur lui. En voyant tes souvenirs, j'ai compris que c'était pour toi qu'il avait fait ça, et… Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. Tout ça pour dire que s'il était prêt à prendre l'apparence de la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde pour toi, alors je pense qu'il pourra te pardonner n'importe quoi.

Sora cligna les yeux.

- Roxas ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois plus intelligent que moi, alors qu'à la base on est la même personne ?

- …J'en sais rien.

- Ah.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, va voir Riku !

- Ok. Voir Riku. Et je lui dit quoi ?

- Mais quel idiot ! Tu lui dit que tu lui a piqué son journal, et que tu l'as lu, et tant que t'y est avoue-lui ton amour enfoui et…

- Roxas !

- Ok, ok, oublie la dernière phrase. Mais vraiment je pense que tu devrais lui dire le reste, c'est ton meilleur ami, non ?

- Oui. D'accord, mais y'a juste un problème : j'arriverai jamais à regarder Riku en face après ce que j'ai lu.

- Ce que t'as lu ? Ah, le « je crois que j'…

- Arrête ! Le dis pas, c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça ! Fit Sora en cachant sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sors avec Kairi ! Rappela le châtain.

- …Hé hé.

- Quoi encore ? Demanda Sora avec énervement.

- A cause de ta réponse. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu répondre « parce que j'aime Kairi », ou alors « parce que pour moi Riku est juste un ami ».

- Que… Mais je pense ça aussi ! S'écria l'autre en rougissant.

Roxas reprit son sérieux.

- Sora. Ça fait une semaine que tu sors avec Kairi, et je t'ai pas vu une seule fois l'embrasser.

- Comme si on allait faire ça devant toi !

- Avoue : combien de fois tu lui as dit « je t'aime » depuis que t'es avec elle ? La première fois compte pas.

- Euh… Plein de fois ! Euh non en fait… Je… Je crois que je lui ai jamais redit. C'est assez gênant à dire, tu sais !

- Sora. La première fois que j'ai embrassé Axel – et arrête de prendre cet air dégoûté ! – on a fait le mur pour pouvoir rester ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Xemnas a été furieux, mais bon. En tout cas, il a dû me dire qu'il m'aimait une bonne vingtaine de fois. Dans la même journée. C'était assez lourd, à force, mais…

- Mais Axel ne ressentait rien ! Et, sans vouloir te vexer, toi non plus.

- Peut-être, mais repenses-y quand même.

Le blond se leva et s'avança vers la porte, mais juste avant de s'en aller il s'arrêta.

- Sora. Tu comptes vraiment passer toute ta vie à te mentir ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que ressentirait Kairi ?

Le châtain s'immobilisa. Il entendit son frère descendre les marches rapidement et se mordit la lèvre. Comment faisait-il ? Comment Roxas arrivait-il à toujours savoir ce qu'il essayait désespérément de cacher ?

- Ils ont tous raison. Je suis vraiment stupide.

Le garçon se releva et attrapa son sac d'école qu'il vida de son contenu, et qu'il remplit du journal de Riku. Il attrapa son manteau, un bonnet et une écharpe (on est en hiver !) et quitta sa chambre.

* * *

Sora avançait d'un pas décidé. Tellement décidé qu'il ne remarqua même pas la personne devant lui et rentra dedans.

- Oh, désolé… Marmonna-t-il.

Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une figure familière.

- Kai… Kairi ?!

- Salut, Sora. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors, à cette heure-ci ? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

- Je… J'allais chez Riku. Il a oublié un truc chez moi, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. Et toi ?

- Je suis allée faire des courses de dernières minutes, dit-elle en désignant un sac en plastique. C'est vraiment une chance que l'épicerie soit encore ouverte !

- C'est vrai, dit Sora d'un air gêné.

- Bon… Alors, on se voit demain ?

- Oui, c'est ça, à dem…

Il s'interrompit soudain lorsqu'il vit la fille se rapprocher de lui rapidement et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides, et par réflexe Sora se dégagea. Ce que la rousse n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier.

- Ah ! Excuse-moi ! Tu m'as surpris, et…

- Pas la peine de te justifier, fit la fille en se tenant le bras.

Elle pivota sur elle-même pour ne pas regarder Sora en face.

- Sora… Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kairi ? Demanda le châtain avec une légère pointe de panique.

- Ne… Arrête, s'il te plaît.

- Kairi…

Sora se mordit la lèvre, et se dit qu'encore une fois il aurait dû écouter Roxas.

- Pardon.

Soudain, la fille se retourna. Elle souriait, et c'aurait été un sourire magnifique si son visage n'avait pas été inondé de larmes.

- C'est pas grave ! Je m'y attendais.

- Kairi ! Non ! Ne pleures pas, je t'en supplie !

- P… Pardon, Sora, dit la rousse entre deux sanglots.

- Mais non, arrête de t'excuser ! C'est…

Sora baissa la tête.

- C'est trop dur, comme ça… S'il te plaît, mets toi en colère, détestes moi s'il le faut… Mais arrête de pleurer.

Les deux lycéens demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans rien dire. Ce fut Kairi qui prit l'initiative.

- Sora, je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer… Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Alors je ne peux pas de détester pour ça.

Sur ce, elle partit sans se retourner. Sora resta debout un moment, et soudain il se souvint qu'il devait aller voir Riku.

* * *

Kairi continuait d'avancer. Ce n'était pas la bonne direction pour rentrer chez elle, mais peu importe. Finalement, sans s'en rendre compte elle atteignit la plage. Elle retira ses chaussures et continua de marcher, avançant le long du sable humide et froid. Arrivée devant les vagues, elle s'assit sur le sable et ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Dix minutes passèrent. Peut-être vingt. Il faisait vraiment froid, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

- Kairi ?

La rousse sursauta et releva la tête.

- Hé ? Tu… Tu pleures ?!

Tidus s'assit aux côtés de son amie et lui attrapa les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Quelqu'un t'a embêtée ? Dis-moi qui c'est, je vais aller lui régler son compte !

La rousse rit doucement.

- Merci, Tidus. Mais en fait, c'est à cause de moi que je pleures.

Le blond la regarda curieusement.

- J'ai cru que j'arriverais à changer les sentiments de quelqu'un. Mais j'ai eu tort. Et maintenant, je l'ai fait souffrir.

Tidus comprit tout de suite de quoi elle parlait.

- Kairi… Tu n'es pas la seule responsable. Tu ne changeras rien en restant assise ici.

La fille ne dit rien et rentra à nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Tu dis que c'est fichu, mais vous restez toujours amis, non ? Même si vous n'êtes pas aussi proches que tu le voulais, tu restes quand même proche de lui, non ? Enfin… C'est ce que je pense. Excuse-moi si ce que je dis te paraît bizarre.

La fille fit non de la tête et commença à essuyer ses larmes avec son bras.

- Non, tu as raison. Je ne dois pas rester ici à pleurer. Il faut avancer. Et puis… Tant que je peux rester avec Sora, tant que nous pouvons rire ensemble, alors je serais heureuse.

Tidus sourit. Et soudain, la rousse sentit quelque chose lui couvrir les épaules.

- Reste pas comme ça, tu va attraper froid, dit Tidus en rougissant.

Kairi obéit et passa ses bras dans la veste du blond. Elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange… Du réconfort. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

- Merci, Tidus.

* * *

Sora arriva devant la porte de Riku et frappa frénétiquement à la porte de son ami. La porte s'ouvrit et Sora se retrouva face à face… avec le père de Riku. Le châtain cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- Ah… Est-ce que Riku est là ? Demanda-t-il, gêné.

L'homme – grand, avec des cheveux longs et gris et les sourcils toujours froncés, il avait l'air d'un noble – le fixa quelques instants puis lui fit signe de rentrer. Sora était plus gêné que jamais ; il avait tellement l'habitude de trouver Riku seul chez lui qu'il avait fini par oublier qu'il avait des parents.

- _C'est vrai que les parents de Riku travaillent beaucoup. Il doit se sentir seul. Je l'inviterai plus souvent_, se promit-il en montant l'escalier.

Le châtain frappa à la porte de son ami, qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

- Sora ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Si tu considères ton pardon comme quelque chose, alors oui.

Le plus jeune alla s'asseoir sur le lit de l'argenté et enleva ses chaussures. Puis il replia ses jambes contre lui sans rien dire. Riku ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le châtain ne répondit rien.

- Sora ? Allez, dis-moi.

- Pourquoi ? Toi tu ne me dis rien.

- De quoi tu parles ? Fit Riku en clignant les yeux.

- Commence par enlever tes lentilles et peut-être que je te répondrai.

Un moment de silence, puis l'argenté passa ses doigts sur ses yeux, dévoilant deux pupilles dorées.

- Comment tu as su ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Alors c'était vrai… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? On aurait pu trouver une solution !

- Tu n'as pas répondu.

- Riku, c'est important ! Si tu es mon ami, alors tu dois me parler de tes problèmes !

- Ami ? Le genre d'ami qui lit le journal intime des autres ?

Sora releva la tête d'un coup, paniqué.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne m'en rendrai pas compte ? Imbécile.

- Je… suis désolé.

- Ouais, y'a intérêt.

L'argenté soupira.

- Enfin je suppose que c'est trop tard, maintenant. Alors ? T'as tout lu ?

- Euh non pas tout…

Riku se mit à rire.

- T'avais encore une chance de nier, imbécile !

- Pourquoi tu te mares ? Tu devrais être en colère ! Demanda le châtain.

- Qui a dit que je n'étais pas en colère ? Je pense même que je ne pourrai pas te le pardonner cette fois.

Sora s'immobilisa.

- Quoi ?

- Enfin… Il y a toujours un moyen pour te faire pardonner, dit Riku avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi, je ferais n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Sora.

- C'est pas grand chose, tu verras. Il me faut juste quelque chose qui t'appartient. Ta Keyblade, par exemple.

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

- Ma… Keyblade ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas important. A moins que tu ne préfères ta Keyblade à moi ?

Sora hésita un moment, puis se leva du lit et invoqua Chaîne Royale. Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux de Riku. Et soudain le châtain tendit son arme devant Riku.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire ça ?! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait à Riku !

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux, et un large sourire se dessina sur sa bouche.

- Bien joué. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, maître de la Keyblade.

- Réponds-moi ! Tu n'es pas Riku !

- C'est vrai. Je suis Ansem.

- Laisse Riku tranquille ! Cria Sora en menaçant à nouveau l'argenté de sa Keyblade.

A nouveau un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de l'autre.

- Ou sinon ? Tu serais prêt à blesser ton ami ?

Sora sursauta. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Tu… Es vraiment pitoyable.

Un éclair de défi apparut dans les yeux du garçon.

- Je suppose que je ne dois pas m'attendre à autre chose de quelqu'un qui prend l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre, hein, Xéhanort ?

Le sourire du plus grand disparut sur-le-champ. Il se releva et se mit face à face au châtain. Riku étant plus grand que Sora, le plus jeune se recula un peu, intimidé.

- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai réussi à renaître dans le cœur de ton ami ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus. En fait… C'est de ta faute.

Sora, à force de reculer, finit bloqué contre un mur. Xéhanort ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et plaqua sa main contre l'épaule du châtain.

- Tu as tellement brisé le cœur de ce garçon qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour me résister, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Tu… Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'écria Sora.

- Allons, accepte un peu la vérité en face. Tout ce qui arrive à Riku, c'est entièrement de ta faute.

Chaîne Royale vint se placer juste devant la gorge de l'argenté.

- Ne me touches pas, dit fermement Sora.

Le plus grand obéit sagement et se recula de quelques pas.

- Maintenant, disparais. C'est le corps de Riku.

- Et si je refuses ? Tu blesserais ton ami ?

- …

Sora baissa la tête. Xéhanort avait raison : jamais il ne pourrait faire de mal à son ami. Il serra ses poings. Et soudain, profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Xéhanort fit apparaître son épée – ou plutôt l'épée de Riku – et s'apprêta à frapper le garçon, qui leva sa Keyblade pour parer l'attaque, quand soudain l'autre s'immobilisa.

- Que… Comment ?! S'exclama-t-il.

L'épée disparut dans une lumière noire et l'autre plaqua sa main contre sa tête. Ses yeux revirèrent au turquoise.

- Sora ! Imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Attaque-moi ! Cria Riku.

- Riku ?! C'est bien toi ?

- Dépêche-toi ! Je ne pourrai pas le retenir longtemps !

Sora ouvrit la bouche, paniqué et s'avança rapidement vers le garçon. Qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Sora ?!

- Riku ! Je t'en supplie, ne te laisses pas avoir ! Je sais que tu peux résister, tu en es capable !

- Nn… Recule-toi !!

Il tenta de repousser le châtain mais il tenait bon. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Sora se rendit compte qu'un des yeux de son ami était redevenu doré.

- Tu dois te battre ! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, tu m'entends ?! J'ai besoin de toi !

Le plus jeune ne tenta même pas de retenir ses larmes, qui tombèrent lentement sur le visage de l'argenté.

- Riku… Ne me laisses pas tout seul… Je t'aime, moi…

Il passa sa main sur le front en sueur du plus grand et tourna sa tête vers la sienne pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime, alors reste avec moi. Riku…

Il resserra son étreinte, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'argenté. Ce dernier resta immobile, mise à part une de ses mains qui vint se poser sur le dos du châtain.

- Désolé… Murmura-t-il en fermant ses yeux turquoises. Désolé…

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Alors ? J'ai fait vite, hein ? ;) Par contre ça m'a pris toute la journée (ou presque). Maintenant faut que je fasse mes devoirs… (pleure)

'Fin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je voulais faire durer la relation Sora/Kairi un peu plus longtemps, mais l'histoire n'aurait pas pu avancer. Mais j'ai quand même toujours l'impression que tout va trop vite…

A propos, pardon pour le manque d'originalité des lieux où se passe l'action TwT L'apparition d'Ansem/Xéhanort dans une chambre, quand même… XD Mais bon vu la superficie de l'île du destin, c'est pas facile XD d'autant plus que personne ne sait vraiment à quoi elle ressemble, mise à part la mini île de Sora Riku et Kairi.

A propos de Roxas, je pense que certains auront été surpris de son attitude dans ce chapitre. Mais euh voilà c'est comme ça.

Ahem. ...Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, c'est bon c'est retenu ?

Note de l'auteur : Très chers lecteurs, vous qui avez suivi cette fic jusqu'ici, vous allez me détester. Pourtant, oui, c'est le dernier chapitre. Et il est super court. … Pardon. v.v

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Vivre ?**

* * *

Roxas prit son oreiller dans ses mains et le plaqua contre sa tête.

Les coups à la porte retentirent à nouveau.

- Raaaah… La ferme…

La sonnerie de son portable retentit, et cette fois il fut bien obligé de se lever. Le garçon descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier tandis que les coups redoublaient d'intensité. Roxas ouvrit la porte brusquement.

- Sora prends tes clés !! Hurla-t-il.

Il croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi Riku est là ?

* * *

- Encore désolé pour le dérangement… S'excusa poliment Riku.

- Mais non, enfin ! C'est tout naturel, si tu ne te sens pas bien ! Le rassura la mère de Sora.

- Merci beaucoup…

La jeune femme se tourna soudain vers son fils.

- Sora ! Laisse ton lit à Riku et va dormir sur le canapé !

- Heiiin ? Pourquoi ? S'exclama le châtain.

- C'est… C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas… Fit l'argenté, gêné.

- J'y vais, déclara soudain Roxas. Pas question que je dorme dans la même chambre que lui. De toute façon, je suis déjà réveillé maintenant…

- Merci frérot ! S'écria Sora en lui sautant au cou.

- …Frérot ? Répéta Riku en haussant un sourcil.

* * *

Le châtain et l'argenté montèrent dans leur chambre, Riku accoudé à son ami pour ne pas tomber. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient quitté la maison de Riku, car ses parents étaient partis sans le prévenir et Sora ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans son état. Depuis l'incident avec Xéhanort, l'argenté avait eu du mal à tenir debout. L'adolescent s'assit contre le rebord de son lit, appuyé contre l'oreiller de son hôte, qui s'assit à côté de lui sur le rebord du lit. Les deux garçons demeurèrent dans le silence un moment. Enfin, Riku prit la parole.

- Pardon.

- …Pourquoi ? Demanda doucement le châtain.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à résister. Encore.

- Riku… tu…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Que ce n'est pas ma faute. Mais… C'est le cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

L'argenté baissa les yeux.

- Si j'avais réussi à mieux contrôler mes émotions, il ne serait pas venu… Seulement… Quand je t'ai vu… embrasser Kairi, j'ai…

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Je crois que j'étais jaloux. Et, même pendant un instant… Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, mais… j'ai… j'ai détesté Kairi. Et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Riku… Murmura Sora.

Le garçon baissa les yeux à son tour. Il aimerait dire quelque chose à son ami, mais ne savait pas quoi. Pourtant il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le réconforter, être quelqu'un sur qui Riku pourrait compter, et peut-être son fardeau aurait pu s'alléger, même un peu. Si seulement…

Sora écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

- D… Désolé ! S'écria-t-il en relevant la tête d'un coup.

- …Hein ?

- Je… Je suis stupide !

- Euh…

- Ah ! Pardon… fit Sora en reprenant son calme. C'est juste que je viens de comprendre. En fait… C'est ma faute, si Riku souffre…

- Que… !

- Non, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, le coupa Sora. Je n'avais rien compris. Non… En fait, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Mais j'avais tort ! Je t'en voulais parce que tu me cachais des choses, mais en y repensant, c'est si évident… Si j'avais fait attention à ce que tu ressentais, je m'en serais sûrement rendu compte. Pour Xéhanort… Et pour moi.

Riku détourna son regard, embarrassé.

- Finalement, c'est Roxas qui avait raison. Je suis lâche. En fait… Je suis pire que toi. Tu savais bien ce que tu ressentais, mais tu mentais à tout le monde. Alors que moi… Je me mentais à moi-même, et en faisant ça je blessais mon entourage. C'est pareil pour Kairi. Si je suis sorti avec elle, c'est uniquement pour que mon mensonge ait l'air valable… Non, c'était pour me convaincre moi-même…

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Riku plus longtemps.

- Je suis… horrible, hein ?

- Dans ce cas… On est deux, dit l'argenté en essayant de sourire.

Sora le regarda, souriant tristement à son tour.

- Riku… J'étais sérieux, tu sais ? Dit-il en rougissant. Quand je t'ai dit… Que je t'aimais…

Il tourna sa tête, honteux.

- …Et Kairi ? Demanda Riku.

- Kairi… Je l'ai encore fait pleurer. Elle a dû se rendre compte… Que ce n'était pas elle que j'aimais. Je ne sais pas si elle me pardonnera cette fois, dit-il en se grattant la joue.

De dos à l'argenté, il ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage. Aussi il sursauta lorsque le plus grand posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Elle te pardonnera, dit-il sérieusement.

Il remonta sa main jusqu'à la joue de Sora et le tourna lentement vers lui. Avant que le châtain eut pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'autre avait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sora écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma doucement en ouvrant sa bouche lentement.

_« Nous qui sommes faibles, nous les envions, eux qui savent s'aimer sans se mentir. Mais parce que nous sommes faibles, nous continuerons à nous resserrer l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos pêchés soient enfin pardonnés. »_

* * *

Kairi pose doucement l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre vert. Elle se retourne, sourit, et soudain manque de glisser de l'échelle. Mais Tidus la rattrape, et ils rient ensemble.

Selphie rit à leurs côtés. Une sonnerie retentit et elle se retourne, puis ouvre la porte du four pour en sortir la plaque de gâteaux qu'elle avait préparé pour la fête de ce soir. Wakka tente discrètement d'en saisir un, mais la fille lui tape sur la main.

_« Nous vivons ensembles, essayant d'oublier nos peines, et nous rions toujours plus fort pour ne pas penser qu'à la nuit tombée nous serons seuls. »_

* * *

Roxas marche lentement le long de la rue. Le soleil se lève déjà, et les premiers rayons éclairent la ville. Il se souvient de la Cité, d'Hayner, de Pence, et d'Olette. Et surtout…

_« Nous continuons à nous chercher, tendant nos mains vers le ciel dans l'espoir de s'effleurer. »_

* * *

La mère de Sora boit lentement son café, assise sur le canapé de son salon. Elle aperçoit quelque chose par la fenêtre et se lève, puis va ouvrir la porte. Elle sourit, tendant la main pour saisir un des flocons de neige qui tombe dans sa paume et fond doucement.

_« Sans penser à ceux que nous avons tant pleuré, nous continuons à vivre et nous nous souvenons en souriant. »_

* * *

Axel avance, les yeux dirigés vers le sol. Il ne connaît pas cet endroit, il ne se souvient plus depuis quand il avance. Quelque chose de froid tombe sur sa joue. Il lève la tête et voit les flocons tomber doucement sur sa peau, luisant à la lumière des rayons de l'aurore. Puis son regard se pose plus bas, sur ce garçon aux cheveux blonds qui s'est arrêté de marcher.

_« Nous effaçons notre passé, hurlant au loin que le jour où nous n'avions pas de cœur n'a jamais été. Puis nous pleurons ensemble, tout en riant de la douleur qui nous étreint la poitrine. »_

* * *

Riku embrasse doucement la nuque du châtain de ses lèvres glacées, et Sora pose sa main sur sa joue et caresse ses mèches argentées qu'il aime tant.

_« Si en nous embrassant nous parvenons à faire taire nos remords, alors nous garderons nous mains jointes et continuerons d'enfouir à jamais ces sentiments étouffés. »_

* * *

Smothered Feelings.

Fin.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la (triste ?) fin de cette histoire, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que vous avez compris la fin surtout ! XD Ah oui, j'ai fait les dernières lignes au présent, j'ai bien réfléchi (oui, ça m'arrive parfois) et j'ai trouvé que ça serait mieux comme ça.

J'ai un peu honte d'avoir fini aussi vite (seulement 9 chapitres !) mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, les choses auraient vraiment trainé. Et puis j'avais plus vraiment d'idées, parce que dans ma conception de l'histoire, dès que Rik-kun et So-chan (surnoms débiles par moi) se mettent ensemble, l'histoire devrai finir, donc il aurait fallu qu'ils continuent de s'ignorer, et ça n'aurait pas vraiment marché vu que Sora savait au dernier chapitre que Riku l'aimait, il lui dit même "je t'aime, alors reste avec moi" à la fin, donc... Enfin vous allez penser que j'essaie de me trouver des excuses, mais... Ouais, enfin c'est peut-être le cas après tout \o/

J'oubliais : si vous avez bien compris ma fin, vous vous demandez sûrement comment Axel a fait pour se retrouver à Destiny Islands ? Hm... Demandons à un témoin :

Yuffie : C'est la force de l'amour !!

...Oui, voilà c'est ça. u.u

Hm, bon. Sur ce, je vais continuer Les Enfants du Chaos ! J'attends quand même vos reviews pour ce chapitre ;)

Encore merci à tous pour vos encouragements, sans eux cette fic aurait sûrement sombré dans l'oubli et je ne l'aurai jamais terminée !


End file.
